Wenn der Pfau seine Federn ablegt
by Angel from the hell
Summary: Bella hatte es nicht immer sehr leicht in ihrem Leben. Umringt von falschen Freunden, falschen Behauptungen der Presse, entschloss sie sich schließlich auf ein Internat zu gehen. Nach wenigen Tagen treffen neue Schüler ein, die Bella bereits kennt...
1. Prolog

**Inhaltsangabe:**

Bella hatte es nicht immer sehr leicht in ihrem Leben. Umringt von falschen Freunden, falschen Behauptungen der Presse, entschloss sie sich schließlich auf ein Internat zu gehen. Schon am ersten Tag macht sie sich alles andere als Freunde, doch nach wenigen Tagen, treffen neue Schüler ein, die auch bisher ein Leben in der Öffentlichkeit geführt haben, doch niemand soll dies erfahren. Selbst Bella, die ständig Mails mit DEM Edward Cullen geschrieben hat, hat zu nächst keinen blassen Schimmer, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal Haut nah erlebt....Bellas Tolpatschigkeit und ihr Sinn sich falsche Freunde anzulachen, bringt sie in die ein oder andere brenzlige Lage. Können die Cullens Bella helfen? Empfindet Bella wirklich nur Freundschaft zu Edward oder doch mehr? ALL HUMANS

**Prolog**

Niemals hätte ich mir im Traum einfallen lassen können, dass ich das machen werde.

Es grenzt schon an puren Wahnsinn.

Steht irgendwie auf meiner Stirn, dass ich den nächst besten Tod mir herbeiwünsche oder warum haben sie mich dazu überredet?

Ich sollte mir mal überlegen mich gründlicher zu reinigen, das wäre vielleicht mal eine Option. Dann würde ich jetzt nicht durch dieses Fenster steigen und bitterst hoffen, dass dieser bullige Kerl kein Mundgeruch hat und mich auch nicht zu Kleinholz verarbeiten wird.

Ich weiß im Prinzip ist es meine Schuld, wäre ich niemals auf die High School in LA gegangen, würde ich jetzt nicht den einzig artigen Tod ins Auge blicken, welcher höchst persönlich für mich kreiert wurden ist. Für mich muss natürlich immer etwas Außergewöhnliches her.

Doch ich wollte Abwechslung, raus aus meinem öden Leben und jetzt muss ich dadurch.

Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeilen der morgigen Zeitungen vor meinen Augen:

_Ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen stieg durch das Fenster eines Klassenkameraden, dabei ist sie tödlich verunglückt._

-Jetzt würden alle denken, dass ich von der Leiter gefallen bin, was bei meinem Talent ein Wunder ist, dass ich es noch nicht bin und allen würde der Atem stocken. Geschockt und traurig wie so ein junges Leben schon enden konnte, lesen sie weiter.

_Die Mediziner sind sich noch nicht ganz bezüglich der Todesursache einig. So weit bekannt ist, ist das junge Mädchen von ihrem Klassenkameraden überrascht wurden. Dieser will auch keine Auskunft geben, was mit ihr passiert ist. Manche denken, dass sie von dem Mundgeruch ihres Klassenkameraden überrascht wurden ist, jedoch munkeln manche, dass sie diesen einzigartigen Anblick nicht ertragen konnte. Wie sie sehen kocht schon die Gerüchteküche eifrig ihren Brei…_

Vielleicht sollte ich mich glücklich schätzen. Ich trage dazu bei, dass die gelangweilten Schüler endlich mal wieder etwas zu bereden haben...


	2. Modischer Unfall

Modischer Unfall

Ein wenig aufgeregt, was mich alles auf der High School erwarten wird, versuche ich mich auf das Packen zu konzentrieren.

Ich mein ja nur, es ist bloß eine Schule.

Eine Schule, wo ich mich wieder einmal zum Deppen machen kann.

Na toll, sofort kommt schon wieder meine optimistische Ader zum Vorschein.

Aber nach all dem Gespött den ich schon ertragen durfte, ist das auch kein Wunder.

Mittlerweile bin ich schon bei den T-Shirts angelangt und bin nur froh, dass ich auch gleich schon fertig bin.

„Na toll, wo habe ich denn bloß das blaue Top hingeschmissen?", murmel' ich vor mich hin.

Auf der Suche nach meinem verschwundenen Oberteil, hänge ich schon größtenteils in meinem Kleiderschrank.

Warum muss man immer alles da nur rein werfen?

Wetten, ich bin die einzige, die das so macht…

Zwar habe ich schon die Option „alles sorgfältig einzuräumen" auch schon ausprobiert, doch genützt hat es eh nichts. Bei der nächsten Suchaktion wurde eh alles wieder durcheinander.

Eins sollte ich mir merken: Eine tolle Organisatorin werde ich wohl nie werden. Will ich aber auch nicht.

Ansonsten wäre es ja auch langweilig, wenn man immer wüsste, was einen erwartet, oder nicht?

Wow, links ein Pulli, den habe ich bei meinem ersten Date angezogen und rechts die Hose, die werde ich wohl auch nie wieder mehr anziehen, was ich schon alles mit ihr erlebt habe…

Nein, so eine bin ich definitiv nicht…

Mahahn… Wo bleibt denn dieses verflixte Oberteil?

Plötzlich halte ich eine kleine Box in meinen Händen. Sofort schwellen Erinnerungen in mir auf, die noch nicht allzu lange der Vergangenheit angehören.

Mit der Box in den Händen steuere ich auf mein Bett zu.

Vorsichtig als ob ich die Box zerbrechen könnte, hebe ich den Deckel ab und muster die Zeitungsartikel, die sich in der Schachtel befinden.

_17-Jährige sucht Aufmerksamkeit _

darunter ist ein Bild zu sehen wie ein blondhaariges Mädchen das Kleid von Ashley Garanda zerreist. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaut dieses in die Kamera.

Das war mein erster Arbeitstag. Ich wunder mich heute noch, warum das nicht auch gleichzeitig mein Letzter gewesen ist. Ich hätte es mehr als nur verdient.

--Flashback—

So aufgeregt war ich noch nie. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich die Assistentin von Ashley Garanda bin. Heute soll mein erster Arbeitstag sein und dafür richte ich mich besonders gut her.

Nachdem ich geduscht habe, krame ich mir eine schwarze Röhrenjeans, weiße Chucks und eine rote Bluse aus meinem Kleiderschrank.

Bevor ich aus dem Haus gehe, muster ich mich kurz noch einmal im Spiegel, welcher im Flur hängt.

Ein freudestrahlendes Gesicht mit rehbraunen Augen und ebenso braunen, langen Haaren entgegnet mir.

Schnell laufe ich die Treppenstufen hinunter und renne zu meinem Truck.

Als ich dort schließlich angelangt bin, packt mich die Nervosität von neuem.

Ein letztes Mal schaue ich auf den kleinen Zettel, ob ich auch wirklich richtig bin.

Wie schlimm wird das schon werden können?

Die Welt geht schon nicht unter…

Mit diesen Gedanken verlasse ich meinen geliebten Wagen und gehe Richtung Gebäude.

Durch heruntergeklappte Münder und weit aufgerissenen Augen werde ich begrüßt.

Das wird wohl schon die neueste Form der Begrüßung entsprechend der Knigge sein.

Sie müssen das wohl wissen, wenn sie andauernd mit irgendwelchen Prominenten verkehren.

Trotzdem lasse ich mich nicht auf das Spiel ein.

Es sieht doch wirklich ein wenig dämlich aus und man muss ja nicht immer den neuesten Trend mitmachen….

Als der Visagist von Ashley Garanda förmlich der Schminkpinsel herunter fällt und mich genauso höflichst anstarrt, wird es mir natürlich immer noch nicht mulmig zu Mute. Warum denn auch?

Ich werde jeden Tag so angestarrt… Von meinem Goldfisch.

Was ist also denn dabei?

Wenn sie gleich noch alle blubb machen, werde ich aber definitiv schreiend weglaufen.

Doch diese einzigartige Form der Lebewesen, auch als Angestellte von Prominenten bekannt, kann wohl normal mit uns anderen kommunizieren.

Wer hätte das wohl gedacht?

„Du musst Isabella Swan sein.", begrüßt er mich.

„Nur Bella, bitte." Korrigiere ich ihn automatisch.

Gekonnt oder auch nicht gekonnt macht er eine schnelle Handbewegung und sofort tauchen noch zwei andere komisch aussehende Männer vor mir auf.

Der eine muss wohl Franzose sein, da er so einen typischen Franzosenbart hat und dieser typische Akzent in seiner Stimme liegt.

Der Andere hat braune Haare, welche an beiden Seiten abstehen. Allerdings hat er auch schon eine Halbglatze…

Geschockt schauen sie mich an.

Ist heute doch schon der Termin für den Weltuntergang?

Was soll ich bloß anziehen?

Ach ich bin ja so aufgeregt…

So was ist mir ja noch nie passiert, dass ich das selbst miterleben darf, wer hätte das gedacht, in meinem Alter…

Ich muss mich doch den kreischenden sonst Etwassen anpassen…

Plötzlich schreit der braunhaarige mit der Glatze laut, dass ich ein „modischer Unfall" bin.

Hallo?!?

Geht's noch?

Ich bin doch kein Unfall! Meine Mama hat mir immer zugesichert, dass sie mich wollte, auch wenn sie nicht mehr mit meinem Vater Charlie zusammenlebt. Trotzdem liebt sie mich über alles und ich bin definitiv kein Unfall! Pe…

Ungläubig schaue ich sie an.

„Worauf wartet ihr noch? Nehmt sie euch vor!"

Nun muss definitiv dem ungläubigen ein Hauch Verwirrung dabei gemischt sein…

Ich kann es echt nicht fassen, dass sie mich neu frisiert haben….

Selbst vor meinen wunderschön langen, okay, es ist zwar etwas langweilig, aber hallo, es sind meine langen Haare, da ist nichts langweilig, verdammt ich schweife mal wieder ab, nicht einmal vor ihnen haben sie halt gemacht….

Nun habe ich schulterlange, blonde Haare.

Ja, blonde.

Wenn es eine Tönung wäre, ist es okay, aber sie sind gefärbt…

Ich will doch nicht wie irgendeine Tussi rumlaufen.

Nein, ich laufe nicht wie irgendeine Tussi rum, ich bin schon selbst eine.

Ich darf einen Minirock und ein blaues Top dazu tragen und dazu auch noch High Heels.

High Heels und ich…

Ich und High Heels….

Das ist eine sehr schlechte Kombination, aber auf mich will ja niemand hören…

Ich kann mich echt geehrt fühlen, dass sie mich endlich vor mich selbst gerettet haben, das sind Andrés Worte.

Mich könnte man ja so nicht der Öffentlichkeit aussetzten… Immer charmanter wurden ihre Aussagen. Irgendwann habe ich dann auf taub umgeschaltet und das Sandmannlied vor mich hingesummt.

Unsicher laufe ich nun Richtung Ashley Garanda um ihr einen Kaffee zu bringen.

Fast schon angekommen, knicke ich mit diesen Mistdingern um und kralle mich am nächst Besten fest.

Was ich wohl besser sein gelassen hätte.

Denn das nächst Beste war Ashleys Kleid.

Wie es auch nur anders sein könnte, waren unendlich viele Papparazies zur Stelle und mussten diesen peinlichen Moment festhalten.

Es ist ja nicht das peinlichste an der Sache, dass ich ihr Kleid runter gerissen habe, sondern zur Krönung fiel ihr der Kaffee mitten ins Gesicht und sie musste leichte Verbrennungen davon tragen…

--Flashback Ende--

Das alles sollte nur der Anfang meines Drangs in die Öffentlichkeit zu geraten sein.

Ich kann schon „stolz" behaupten, dass ich Ashley einige Papparazies weggenommen habe, da ich nun meine ganz eigene haben.  
Immer wieder darauf bedacht, dass ich bald wieder einmal etwas Peinliches von mir geben werde und dass sie dies fotografieren können, folgen sie mir ständig.

Ich habe niemals gewollt in die Öffentlichkeit zu geraten.

Das einzige was ich wollte ist etwas Geld zu verdienen.

Nein, immer wieder erschwerten mir diese Schlagzeilen mein Leben und nun werde ich ein neues Kapitel anfangen.

Gedankenverloren lese ich die nächsten Schlagzeilen mir durch:

_Ashleys Assistentin macht sich Wort wörtlich zum Clown_

--Flashback—

Nur noch eine Stunde und dann kann ich endlich meine Füße aus diesen Mistdingern befreien.

Voller Vorfreude auf das bevorstehende Wochenende mache ich mich auf den Weg Ashley den Kuchen zu bringen.

Auf den Weg von der Bäckerei zu Ashley treffe ich Nessie, die drei-jährige Tochter meiner Nachbarin.

Als ich auf sie zukomme, sehe ich, dass sie geweint hat.

Verwundert gehe ich auf sie zu und als sie mir erklärt, dass ihre Freunde nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollen, weil sie die neuesten Spielsachen nicht hat und sie lieber sich mit ihnen verkleiden will, nehme ich ihr die Clownsnase ab und alber mit ihr rum.

Dabei vergesse ich völligst die Zeit und meine Aufgabe.

Erst als ich Andrés Stimme höre, fällt mir ein, dass ich schon längst wieder bei Ashley sein müsste.

Geradewegs schaut er zu mir und in der Panik, dass er mich erkennen könnte und mich anschreien wird, tunke ich mein Gesicht in die Sahnetorte, nicht darauf bedacht, dass man die Rechnung niemals ohne die netten Fotografen macht.

--Flashback Ende—

_Ashley Garanda hilft nicht nur Obdachlosen mit Geldspenden, sondern gibt ihnen auch ein Zuhause_

Wie es auch nicht anders sein konnte, war ich damit gemeint. Nur weil ich in meinen gemütlichen Klamotten etwas für meine Kondition tun wollte, naja was heißt wollte, eher auf erzwungen bekam, mussten sie wieder die gesamten Tatsachen verdrehen.

Muss man denn immer mit hochhackigen Schuhen und kurzen Röcken rumlaufen?

Ich kann ja auch nichts dafür, wenn ich nicht modebewusst bin und keine Kondition habe.

Nach etwa einem Kilometer sackten meine Beine unter mir weg und wie der Zufall es so will, ist genau diese Straße ein beliebter Ort, an denen sich die Obdachlosen zurückziehen.

Kann man denn da kein Schild hinstellen?

Woher sollte ich das denn wissen?

„Bella, bist du bald fertig? Der Flieger wird ansonsten ohne dich los fliegen." Ruft meine Mutter Reneé und reist mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Schnell stopfe ich die Zeitungsartikel wieder in die blaue Box und ziehe den Reißverschluss meines Koffers zu.

Mit den Gedanken, dass ich mich nie wieder umstellen werde, egal für wen auch immer, verlasse ich mein Zimmer und fahre mit meiner Mum zum Flughafen.


	3. Outing und Kreischende Mädchen

2. Kapitel- kreischende Mädchen und heimliche Stalker

Gedankenverloren schaue ich aus dem Fenster. Immer wieder quasselt meine Mum, dass sie mich unheimlich vermissen wird.

Wer´s glaubt wird seelig…

Ich glaub mir wachsen schon weiße Flügel.

Wo ist der Kameramann von Red Bull?  
Das wäre doch die perfekte Werbung für sie gewesen…

Sie wird nur ihre Kleidung vermissen, die sie aufgrund ihrer Schusseligkeit nicht mehr wieder finden wird.

Okay, das stimmt wohl wiederum auch nicht.

Irgendwie muss ich mir das ja einreden. Ich war noch nie die beste Abschiednehmerin.

Als meine Mum schließlich anhält, stehe ich auf und nehme meinen Koffer.

Da wir auf den letzten Drücker losgefahren sind, keine Ahnung wessen Schuld das wieder einmal war, konnte ich direkt schon einmal zum Flugzeug gehen.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, mein Mäuschen." Liebevoll zieht sie mich in ihre Arme und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Zärtlich erwider ich ihre Umarmung.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Mum."

Ich habs doch gewusst.

Einzelne Tränen bannen ihren Weg über meine Wangen. Lächelnd streicht diese meine Mum weg.

Noch ein letztes Mal umarme ich sie und begebe mich dann auf meinen Weg zum Flugzeug.

Als ich schließlich auf meinem Platz sitze, mache ich es mir bequem und schaue gedankenverloren aus meinem Fenster.

Endlich kann ich einen Neuanfang beginnen.

Es wird bestimmt nicht sehr leicht sein, aber es besteht immerhin eine Chance, dass ich mich nicht wieder total zum Narren mache wie ich es in meinem Job getan habe.

Trotzdem muss ich mich verstellen.

Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit….

Meine Persönlichkeit bleibt die gleiche, doch ich muss eine etwas andere Identität angeben, um Paparrazies zu vermeiden und aus zu schließen, dass mich auf Grund meines Namens jemand erkennen könnte.

Ich habe nur meinen ersten Vornamen weggelassen, doch es ist eine kleine Umstellung.

Es ist aber nicht unmöglich.

Nun heiße ich Marie Swan.

Ich wollte meinen Nachnamen nicht ändern und niemand könnte deswegen Verdacht schöpfen, immerhin gibt es viele Swans in Amerika.

Ich muss aber ehrlich zu geben, dass der Job auch etwas Gutes hatte.

An Weihnachten hat mir Ashley Garanda die persönliche E-Mailadresse von Edward Cullen gegeben.

Zuerst dachte ich, dass das alles nur ein Traum sein könnte, doch das war es nicht.

Nach all dem was ich angerichtet habe, gibt sie mir DIE E-Mailadresse.

Edward Cullen ist einer der angesagtesten Gitarristen ganz Amerika. Überallhin folgen ihm schreiende kleine Biester. Welche auch als pubertierende Fans bekannt sind.

Er spielt in der Band Eclipse mit Jasper Hale und Emmett Cullen zusammen.

Sie sehen alle nicht gerade übel aus, doch Edward mit seinen etwas längeren blonden Haaren und seinen funkelnden grünen Augen ist kaum zu übertreffen. Jedoch finde ich, dass seine Haare nicht wirklich zu ihm passen, aber diese Meinung teilen nicht viele mit mir.

Liebend gern hätte ich ihm sofort geschrieben, aber was schreibt man schon so einem Prominenten?

Ich kann schlecht schreiben:

_Hey, ich bin dein größter Fan und sogleich auch der größte Tollpatsch. Das gleicht sich ja dann wieder aus. Eins solltest du vielleicht berücksichtigen, lass mich niemals in deine Nähe, wenn dir dein Image lieb ist._

Nein, dass kann ich definitiv nicht schreiben.

Tagelang habe ich nach den richtigen Worten gesucht bis mir dann irgendwann der Geduldsfaden gerissen ist und ich mich genervt an den Laptop gesetzt habe und einfach die Worte, die mir in diesem Moment in den Sinn kamen, getippt habe:

_Hey Edward,_

_zuerst es tut mir furchtbar Leid, wenn das hier schon der eintausend und eine Brief ist, den du heute von deinen Fans liest._

_Eins solltest du wissen, dass diese E-Mail keine plumpe Anmachsprüche beinhaltet und auch keine Bitte um ein Autogramm. Das würde ja schließlich bedeuten, dass ich dir meine Wohnadresse sagen müsste und dass kannst du schön knicken. Nachher stalkst du mir hinter her ;)_

_Als ob du nichts Besseres zu tun hättest…_

_Apropos Stalker._

_Du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht zu den Art Mädchen gehöre, die schreiend dir überall hin folgen und alles tun würden, damit du sie nur anlächelst. Nein, so bin ich definitiv nicht._

_Jetzt fragst du dich sicherlich, warum ich dir dann schreibe, aber das hat folgenden Grund:_

_Ich wollte dich etwas fragen…._

In dem Moment ist mir nichts Besseres eingefallen, warum ich ihm schreiben sollte. Also kam die Ausrede mit der Frage mir ziemlich recht. Was für eine Frage ich ihm stellen werde, wird sich dann daraus ergeben, ob er mir überhaupt zurück schreibt.

_Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mir nicht zurück schreibst. Es ist ja schließlich auch dein Recht._

_Ui, während ich mir das gesamte Zeug noch einmal durchlese, muss ich feststellen, dass ich mich wirklich wie so ein schreiendes Mädchen anhöre… Das bin ich wirklich nicht. *Indianerehrenwort*_

_Lg_

_Dein verrückter Fan_

Ich muss ehrlich zugeben am Wenigsten hat mich überrascht, dass ich wirklich diese Mail abgeschickt habe, sondern vielmehr das Edward auch geantwortet hat:

_Na du Verrückte,_

_als erstes muss du wissen ich kann solche schreiende kleine Mädchen partout nicht haben…_

_Zwar sind sie nützlich, immerhin kaufen sie unsere CD´s, ohne sie würde keine einzige Band existieren und klar freut man sich, dass sie einem überall hin folgen wollen, _

_oh je, ich muss mich jetzt wohl als ziemlich egoistisch und als ein komplettes Arschloch anhören, der sehr gerne kleine Mädchen um ihr Taschengeld bringt…_

_Eigentlich bin ich nicht so…_

_Okay, irgendwie ja schon, aber... ach herrje, ich rede mich hier um Kopf und Kragen und du bist es Schuld ;-)_

_Auf jeden Fall habe ich nicht gerne jeden Tag einen Tinitus und ab und zu hätte ich auch noch einmal meine Privatsphäre, doch die gibt es kaum in dem Showbusiness…_

_Dann kann ich ja froh sein, dass du keins bist :)_

_Verdammt. Warum willst du mir nicht deine Adresse geben?  
Ansonsten würde ich in meinen Pausen dich aufsuchen und nachts würde ich durch dein Zimmer steigen und dich dann ausspionieren. Ich wette, ich sehe da mindestens ein Poster von uns ;-)_

_Das nur zum Thema Stalker und schreiende Mädchen^^_

_Ich hege förmlich den Verdacht, dass du mir nur nicht überall hin folgst, weil du nicht in meiner Nähe wohnst. Ich bin enttäuscht._

_Also wirklich. Ich habe noch die Startnummer 100 frei. Was soll ich denn mit ihr nur machen?_

_Sie wird hier in meinem Zimmer noch jung, einsam und allein versauern und du bist es Schuld, weil du dich nicht erbarmst sie zu tragen… pe..pe..pe…_

_Diese Jugend von heute und ihre Modeticks^^_

_Was wolltest du mich eigentlich fragen?_

_Lg_

_Dein Möchtegern Stalker :)_

„Sie sitzen auf meinem Platz!"  
Überrascht schaue ich hoch.

„Spreche ich spanisch oder was? Du sitzt immer noch auf meinem Platz und wenn sich das bald nicht ändert, werde ich mir eine Stewardess zur Hilfe holen." Motzt mich eine etwas ältere und korpulentere Dame an.

Verblüfft schaue ich sie an.

„Ich sitze hier richtig." Antworte ich nüchtern.

„Das ist doch eine Frechheit." Ruft diese empört.

Das machst du super, Isabella Marie Swan.

Wolltest du nicht ein neues Leben anfangen ohne groß Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen?  
Keine fünf Minuten fängt das neue Leben an und schon holt mich das alte wieder ein…

„Sehen sie, dass hier ist mein Flugticket, welches für den Sitz mit der Nummer 152 gilt und dieser Platz hat auch diese Nummer. Sie haben sich wohl vertan." Versuch ich sie zu besänftigen. Dabei zeige ich ihr mein Ticket.

Sofort läuft diese rot an, schaut noch einmal schnaubend auf ihr Ticket und lässt sich direkt neben meinem Sitz fallen.

Mir ist jetzt schon diese Frau sehr unsympathisch und dann muss ich mit ihr den gesamten Flug verbringen?

Das kann ja nur heiter werden…

Schnell krame ich meinen MP3-Player aus meiner Tasche und schalte ihn auf volle Lautstärke als jemand mich antippt.

Genervt drehe ich mich zu dieser _netten _Person und ziehe meine Ohrstöpsel aus den Ohren.

Fragend schaue ich sie an.

„Damit eins klar ist. Falls du panische Flugangst haben solltest, dann setzt dich woanders hin. Ich werde bestimmt nicht auf gute, nette, alte Dame machen und deine Hand festhalten und dir schöne Geschichten aus meinem Leben erzählen. Das kannst du direkt vergessen."

Das hat mich zu Tiefs getroffen…

Wo ist der nächste Notarzt? Mein Herz muss versorgt werden, da es auf brutalste Weise herausgerissen und dann auch noch drauf getrampelt wurde… Diese Schmerzen, diese Enttäuschung… Ich weiß nicht wie ich damit leben soll…

Verdammt... Ich sollte schnell auf ängstlich machen, vielleicht kann ich dann unversehrt davon kommen.

Ich hab Flugangst, ich hab Flugangst, ich hab Flugangst….

„Was ist denn noch?" Blufft sie mich ein weiteres Mal an.

Na toll… wie soll ich mir einreden, dass ich Flugangst habe, wenn ich ständig unterbrochen werde?

„Nichts." Sofort reiße ich meinen Blick von ihr und starre aus dem Fenster.

Das _kann_ nicht nur heiter werden, es wird hundertprozentig heiter.

„Es ist ja nicht so als ob ich dir keine schönen Geschichten aus meinem Leben erzählen will, sondern es gibt nichts zu erzählen." Überrascht schaue ich sie an und sehe wie sie traurig auf ihre Hände blickt.

Kein Wunder dass sie so verbittert ist.

„Entschuldigung. Mein Name ist Mike und sie sitzen neben meiner Freundin. Ich würde liebend gerne mit ihnen Plätze tauschen."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starre ich ihn an.

Er ist normal groß, ist jedoch nicht sonderlich gut gebaut. Seine blonden Haare liegen ihm im Gesicht, während seine blauen Augen aus diesem hervorstechen.

Er muss bestimmt die alte Frau neben mir meinen.

Ich mein bisher habe ich ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, daher kann er mich nicht meinen.

„Selbstverständlich. Ich werde dann mal gehen. War nett sie kennen zu lernen." Lächelnd schaut sie mich an und verschwindet dann auch wieder.

Zum Glück.

Ansonsten hätte ich noch lügen müssen, dass die Freude ganz meinerseits liegt, doch das ist sie ganz bestimmt nicht.

Verschmitzt grinst er mich an.

Am liebsten würde ich ihn fragen, ob er einen Keks will oder was sonst noch ist. Doch da er so was wie meine Rettung ist, muss ich wohl oder übel nett zu ihm sein.

„Danke schön." Gebe ich nur von mir.

Immer noch grinsend schaut er mich an.

Verdammt noch mal ich habe keinen Keks dabei….

Gerade als ich weiter Musik hören will, hält er mir seine Hand hin und stellt sich mir noch einmal vor.

„Ich bin Marie." Entgegne ich und schüttel' kurz seine Hand.

Bewundert schaut er meine Hand an, die er immer noch festhält, als wäre sie das neuste Weltwunder.

Kann doch möglich sein. Ich hätte es eh nicht bemerkt, weil ich, seitdem ich andauernd in den Zeitungen stand, kein einzigen Blick mehr den Zeitungen würdige.

Aber mal rein hypothetisch: Es wäre möglich...wie viele Prominenten ich die Hand schon geschüttelt habe…

Schnell schiebe ich den Gedanken zur Seite und lausche wieder meiner Musik bis ein gewisser Herr, welcher nicht aufdringlich ist, meinen Ohrstöpsel nimmt.

Mittlerweile ein wenig genervt schaue ich ihn an.

„Ich wollte dich nur fragen was du hörst." Meint er daraufhin.

„Linkin Park."  
"oh cool. Darf ich vielleicht mithören?"

Bitte nicht. Ich könnte ja so tun als ob ich das nicht gehört hätte…

Ich will mich noch nicht von meinen Ohrstöpseln verabschieden, sie sind doch viel zu jung zu sterben…

„Ähm ..Mike…"

Glücklich schaut er mich an.

Das liegt jetzt nicht daran, dass ich seinen Namen noch weiß oder doch?

„Nimm es mir bitte nicht übel, aber ich bin ziemlich müde und möchte daher noch etwas schlafen." Um meine Ausrede zu unterstreichen schaue ich ihn entschuldigend an und gähne einmal herzhaft.

„Kein Problem. Du wirst ja wohl nicht den gesamten Flug schlafen, dann können wir immer noch reden." Meint er zuversichtlich.

Wie kann nur ein Mensch allein von sich so selbst überzeugt sein?  
Das ist nicht normal….

Das war doch mehr als offensichtlich… ach egal…

Geschockt drehe ich mich wieder zum Fenster und schließe meine Augen.

Ich bin es selbst Schuld, dass ich jetzt so tun muss als ob ich schliefe.

Hätte ich vielleicht doch mit ihm reden sollen?  
Bis auf seine schmierige Art mal abgesehen, kann er doch gar nicht so schlimm sein, oder?

Mittlerweile bin ich wirklich ein wenig müde und versuche daher etwas zu schlafen.


	4. Dämlich, dämlich, dämlich

Kapitel 3

„Wer hätte das denn gedacht?"  
Tief ein- und ausatmen, Marie. Es ist nur Mike.

- Nur Mike, der schon wieder nervt.

Hatte ich nicht erwähnt, dass ich schlafen will? Das ist so was wofür man ungestört sein sollte, lieber Mike. Herrliche Ruhe…

„Marie, schau doch mal kurz." Abermals reißt er mir meine Ohrstöpsel weg und stupst mich an.

Nichts in der Welt kann so spannend sein, dass man mich vom schlafen abhalten sollte.

Wenn Mike jetzt auch noch von dem neusten Trend –so tun als ob die Welt untergeht- gehört hat und mir jetzt mitteilen will, dass das Flugzeug untergeht, dann wird er diesen nicht mehr miterleben. Endlich können die Eltern ihren quengelnden Kindern eine neue Gruselgeschichte erzählen.

Eine, was nervigen Kindern passiert, die jemanden zu Tode belästigen, obwohl sie eindeutige Zeichen gegeben haben, dass sie ihre Ruhe haben wollen.

Eine Geschichte über ein schreckliches Monster, das nur Gerechtigkeit fordert.

Eine Geschichte, die auf Tatsachen beruht.

Eine Geschichte von dem grausamen Gardinenmonster, welches sich den besagten Quälgeistern vorsichtig und behutsam nähert und sie dann mit einem pinken Stift bemalt. Grausam, aber wahr. Für immer und ewig sind diese dann als nervige Mitmenschen gekennzeichnet und sie sehen nur eine einzige Chance ihre Ruhe zu finden, indem sie sich zu den Schweineställen zurückziehen. Nur leider kann man diese dann nicht mehr von den richtigen Schweinen unterscheiden, na ja, wie heißt es so schön? Ein bisschen Verlust hat man immer.

Ansonsten wäre ja die Geschichte des Gardinenmonsters auch nicht beängstigend, oder?  
Und überall wo nur das Wort „Gardine" ausgesprochen wird, läuft ein kalter Schauer über die Rücken unartiger Kinder. Endlich wird die Kontrolle mein… des Gardinenmonsters sein!  
Mahan! Warum ertönt jetzt nicht so ein schaurig erregendes Geräusch und wo bleiben die Blitze?

Alles muss man selber machen! Jetzt sehe ich mich dazu genötigt auch noch Techniker in meinen jungen Jahren zu werden…

„Kein Mensch kann so schnell einschlafen, Marie."  
Doch ich!  
"Das wäre dann wohl ein neuer Rekord. Ich mein in 5 Minuten? Ich bitte dich…Das ist wirklich nicht normal."

Wow, Mike hat atemberaubende 5 Minuten seine Klappe gehalten. _Das_ ist nicht normal und bestimmt auch seine persönliche Bestzeit. Dann will er mir was von einem Rekord im Einschlafen erzählen, wenn doch das Jahrhundertereignis passiert? Tz.. Mike, Mike, Mike, du musst noch viel lernen…

„Ich weiß, dass du noch wach bist. Ich will dir doch nur kurz Etwas zeigen." Versucht er es jetzt.

Warum hat er dann eben noch gemeint, dass ich einen neuen Rekord im Einschlafen aufgestellt hätte, wenn ich gar nicht schlafe? Hat der junge noch nie was von Betrug gehört? Also ich will bestimmt nicht auf Grund seiner Blödheit ins Kittchen wandern, das sage ich jetzt schon einmal vor ab, damit das schon einmal geklärt ist, nur für den Fall aller Fälle.

Ergeben drehe ich mich um und schaue direkt in Mikes strahlendes Gesicht.

„Bist ja doch wach." Stellt er glücklich fest.

Ichd achte, er wüsste es. –Tolle Mike-Logik. Irgendwas behaupten in der Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht stimmt, solange man einem anderen Menschen auf die Nerven geht. So lobe ich mir einen normal denkenden Verstand…

„Ich muss sagen, du hast einen tollen Musikgeschmack, wenn man denn Hip Hop hören würde."

Schockiert schaue ich Mike an.

Paramore-Hip Hop. Hip Hop-Pramore. Paramore-Hip Hop.

Da passt irgendwas nicht ins Bild. Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, was das sein könnte.

„Ähm Mike." Erneut strahlt er über beide Backen.

Das muss doch wehtun. Ich mein den ganzen langen Tag so zu strahlen. Bestimmt hat er einen guten Arzt, der ihm immer wieder neue Mundwinkel einplatziert.

„Ja?" –„Paramore ist kein Hip-Hop." Kläre ich ihn auf.

„Ist doch egal." Verträumt schaut er mich an. Ich will gar nicht wissen an was er denkt. Nein, nein, nein, das will ich ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Hast du kein bisschen Ahnung von Musik? Ich mein, man muss ja nicht alles genau wissen, aber man kann doch wohl Hip Hop von Rock oder Pop unterscheiden… Das ist wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt.

„Es ist ja nicht so als hätte ich von dir verlangt Beethovens Sinfonien von Bachs Werken zu unterscheiden, was ich, wenn ich es so recht bedenke, auch nicht als unmachtbar deklarieren würde. Aber hallo? Paramore und Hip Hop?"

Für einen kurzen Moment verblasst sein Lächeln, doch er fängt sich schnell wieder.

„Zu mindestens hast du davon Ahnung, wenn ich sie schon nicht habe."  
Und bling, strahlt er mich wieder an.

Es hätte ja jetzt nur noch gefehlt, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass wir uns ja offenbar super ergänzen und _das _ perfekte Paar wären, dann hätte Mike die arme Frau auch nicht anlügen müssen…

„Mike, darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

In seinen Augen blitzt etwas verdächtig auf und ich will nicht wissen, was dieses Funkeln zu bedeuten hat.

„Ja, klar." Schießt es aus seinem Mund wie aus einer Pistole.

„Alles was du willst." Fügt er noch mit einem schmierigen Grinsen hinzu.

Wie auf Kommando durchkämmen meine Augen das Flugzeug nach den Notausgängen und Kotzbeuteln. –Viele Kotzbeutel sind bei diesem Kerl von Nöten.

„Ist dir schlecht geworden?" fragt er nun besorgt.

Ja und so was von schreit alles in mir, doch als Antwort gebe ich ihm nur, dass es schon wieder besser geht.

„Vielleicht wärst du besser mit der Bahn oder mit dem Bus gefahren, wenn du es dir beim Fliegen schlecht wird, aber andererseits hätten wir uns nie kennen gelernt." Was natürlich sehr tragisch gewesen wäre…

Erneut starrt er mich mit diesem verträumten Blick an.

„Was wolltest du denn fragen?" Erneut funkeln seine Augen verdächtig.

Das will ich definitiv nicht, lieber Mike. Schmink dir das mal schnell wieder ab.

„Ich wollte dich nur fragen, wieso du in diesem Flugzeug sitzt." –Eher womit ich dich verdient habe…

Gut, dass ich das nicht gefragt habe, ansonsten strahlen wieder seine Augen und irgend so eine alte Frau denkt, sie seien Diamanten und will sie ihm nachher abkaufen.

Also den ganzen Mike kann sie gerne haben. Ich würde sogar ein Sonderangebot machen und ihn für O Euro ohne irgendwelche Versteckten Gebühren hergeben.

Will einer?

Ist ja nur ein Vorschlag…

Auch nicht für ein paar Socken?

Nein?

„Ach so. Ich fliege nach L.A., weil ich dort aufs College gehe und mein Semester morgen wieder anfängt und du?"

Nein! Nein! Nein! Das kann nicht wahr sein!  
"Wirklich?" Frage ich ungläubig nach. Wo ist die versteckte Kamera? Ich gebe mich geschlagen! Bitte alles, nur das nicht!  
Seht ihr denn meine imaginäre Fahne, die ich ergeben schwenke, denn nicht?

„Du etwa auch? Mensch Marie, das ist doch toll. Dann kennst du zu mindestens einen." Stellt er freudig fest. Nur wessen Freude ist, ist hier die Frage.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn die Zahl bei Null geblieben wäre…

Wünsche gehen eben nicht in Erfüllung. Ansonsten würde Mike jetzt nicht neben mir sitzen, sondern bei seinen Artgenossen, den Schmücken leben.

Eine sehr seltene und lebensbedrohte Lebensform.

Einerseits sind sie mit den Mücken, sehr lästige, immer um einen umherschwirrenden Tierchen, verwandt, aber sie finden auch ihren Ursprung bei den Schnecken. Immer und überall hinterlassen sie ihre Schleimspuren, was in dem einen oder anderen Übelkeit hervorrufen lässt und sie hoffen irgendwann ihrem Ziel näher zu sein. Sekündlich versuchen sie ihrem Ziel näher zu kommen, doch einige werden es nie schaffen, was vielleicht auch besser so ist, siehe Mike…

Schmücken sind ja auch nur Tiere, deshalb sollte ich mal wirklich mein gutmütiges Herz zum Vorschein kommen lassen, ihm eine Briefmarke auf die Stirn kleben und zur nächsten Poststelle bringen, die ihn dann ans andere Ende der Welt verfrachtet. Wir alle hätten dann was davon…

„Das wird bestimmt lustig. Ich hoffe, dass wir jede Menge Kurse zusammen haben, ansonsten gibt es ja noch die Freistunden und die Mittagspause."

„Mike, ich will dich ja nur ungern in deinem persönlichen Glück unterbrechen, aber was wolltest du mir denn so Dringendes zeigen?" Versuche ich ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, bevor er mir noch eine Uhrzeit und einen Ort vorschlägt, an dem wir uns immer zur Mittagspause treffen können und vor allem nach dem Unterricht.

Noch besser, er sagt mir gleich schon den Termin unserer gemeinsamen Hochzeit. Ich weiß jetzt schon wie mein Brautkleid aussehen soll. Pechschwarz! Dem Anlass entsprechend…

„Ach ja, das habe ich völlig vergessen."

Ne echt jetzt, ich dachte, du hättest nur nichts Besseres zu tun als mir vor zu schwärmen wie toll alles werden wird, da ich dich ja bereits kenne…

Wie kaum anders zu erwarten, drückt Mike mir grinsend ein Magazin in die Hand.

„Wer hätte das gedacht? Ich mein sie hatte doch alles, was sie sich je gewünscht hat. Aufmerksamkeit, einen tollen Job, Kontakt mit Promis…" Beginnt Mike auf zu zählen, während ich anfange den Artikel zu lesen:

_Großer Höhenflug? Wie hoch hinaus will sie noch? _

Wütend schnaube ich auf, dennoch lese ich weiter.

_Vor kurzem hat Ashley Garandas´ Management uns bestätigt, dass unsere allzeit bekannte Prinzessin, Bella Swan, nicht länger als Ashleys Assistentin tätig ist. Es wird viel gemunkelt, dass ihr der gesamte Medienrummel zu Kopf gestiegen ist und sie wohlmöglich denkt, dass sie das Zeug hat zum beliebtesten Medienstar gekürt zu werden, nur weil sie einige Paparazies hat._

_Vielleicht sollte sich die Aufmerksamkeitssüchtige die Frage stellen, ob ein graues Mäuschen, wie sie zu erst den Anschein gemacht hat, eine realistische Chance hat, Weltstar zu werden. Jedenfalls sind Überraschungen vorprogrammiert. _

Wutentbrannt knülle ich die Zeitung zusammen.

Warum muss die Presse immer irgendwelche Ammenmärchen erzählen?

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie mich bald in Ruhe lassen, wenn sie merken, dass ich mich nun völlig aus dem Showgeschäft zurückgezogen habe.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir Marie?" reißt Mike mich abermals aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ähm… ja klar." Verunsichert lächel ich ihn an. Bestimmt nicht habe ich die Absicht, dass Mike noch irgendetwas herausbekommt.

„Bitte schnallen sie sich an. Wir werden in Kürze landen.", ertönt es aus den Lautsprechern.

„Findest du nicht auch, dass die Zeit unheimlich schnell vorbei ging?" fragt Mike mich schwärmend.

Ja, die Zeit war definitiv mit dir, lieber Mike, unheimlich, da kann ich dir nur zustimmen.

„Nichts geht über einen tollen Sitznachbarn." Wieder einmal grinst Mike wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Da er bestimmt nicht die Bekanntschaft mit meinem Frühstück machen will, wende ich mich von ihm ab und schaue aus dem Fenster.

Als ich noch nicht ganz aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen bin, fragt Mike mich schon, ob ich mir ein Taxi mit ihm teilen möchte - der Umwelt zu liebe, selbstverständlich.

Jaja, der liebe Mike ist umweltbewusst. Wenn er sich nicht mit tonnenweise Parfum eingesprüht hätte und nicht seinen Kaugummi, was ich angewidert zur Kenntnis genommen habe, auf den Boden gespuckt hätte mit dem Satz, dass der nächste seinen Spaß damit haben wird, hätte ich ihm wohlmöglich geglaubt, aber bei diesen Umständen nicht.

„Wie sieht es denn aus? Sollen wir?" Hakt er zum 100sten Mal nach. Okay, es ist vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, doch es war schon beim ersten Mal zu viel.

„Weißt du was? Ich such uns schon einmal ein Taxi, während du deine Taschen suchst und werde dir dann helfen kommen."

Hat er noch nie davon gehört, dass keine Antwort auch eine Antwort ist? Und in meinem Fall ist es ein definitives Nein! Ich kann mir ja ein T-Shirt damit bedrucken lassen, damit er´s merkt…

Als ob ich weglaufen würde, schön wär´s, holt Mike mich auch brav wieder ab und trägt auch tapfer meine zwei Koffer.

Nach einigen Beschwerden, dass meine Koffer zu schwer seien, sind wir auch schließlich am Taxi angekommen.

„Du wirst schon sehen, dort sind alle super nett. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dort viele neue Freunde finden wirst." Versucht Mike mich auf zu muntern.

Doch all diese vielen Aufmunterungsversuche nützen nichts. In meinem Leben ist einfach zu viel schief gelaufen und ich will nicht erneut der Clown der gesamten Nation, ach ja, der gesamten Schule, richtig aufbauend, werden.

Auch wenn es für die Außenstehenden lustig ist, ist das Getratsche und Gespött alles andere als erträglich.

Ich will ja nicht einmal viele Freunde haben, dafür wenige Gute, auf die man sich immer verlassen kann und einen so akzeptieren wie man nun einmal ist.

Genug Trübsal geblasen, Marie. Das gehört alles zu Bellas Leben und ist nun vorbei.

Dankbar, dass Mike für einen kurzen Moment nur still ist, lächel ich ihn an. Grinsend schaut er mich an und blickt erneut still aus dem Fenster.

Sollte ich mir vielleicht Sorgen um ihn machen? Ich mein, er hat es im Flugzeug gerade einmal fünf Minuten geschafft leise zu sein, aber nur, weil ich so vorgegeben habe, dass ich schlafen will, alles was gefehlt hat, dass er jede Sekunde mich gefragt hat, ob ich schon schlafe…

Und jetzt ist er einfach nur still.

Still. Herrliche Stille, die man einfach mal genießen kann…

„Marie, wir sind schon da." Reißt Mike mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ein Wenig orientierungslos steige ich aus dem Taxi und stelle mich zu meinen beiden Koffern, die der Fahrer schon aus dem Kofferraum gehievt hat.

Staunend betrachte ich das Schulgelände:

Vor mir erstreckt sich ein riesiger Park. In seinem Mittelpunkt befindet sich ein kleiner verspielter Springbrunnen und etwas Abseits gelegen liegt von Bäumen umringt ein idyllischer See.

Auf der anderen Seite des Parks bäumt sich das College auf. Auf den ersten Blick erscheint es mit seinen vielen, kleinen Türmchen und seinem alten Gemäuer eher wie ein Sagenumworbenes Schloss anstelle eines Colleges.

Nachdem ich meine Augen förmlich von diesem wunderschönen Anblick lösen konnte, lasse ich meinen Blick zu dem anderen Ende des Parks schweifen.

Dort liegt wohl der Traum aller Shopaholiker und mein privater Albtraum.

Von diesem Standpunkt aus kann ich schon eine riesige Anzahl von winzigen Boutiquen und einiger Kaufzentren ausfindig machen. Ich will gar nicht wissen wie viele sich noch auf dieser tollen Straße tummeln.

So herz allerliebst ich ja bin, will ich den Modebewussten keinen Schrecken einjagen, dass sie Helloween verpasst haben könnten und meide lieber einmal diesen Zufluchtsort vieler Mädchen.

„Es ist einfach wunderschön." Fange ich an zu schwärmen.

„So toll ist es auch wieder nicht. Man gewöhnt sich an den Anblick." Entgegnet Mike mir.

Erneut entgleiten mir alle Gesichtszüge.

Wie kann man denken man wüsste alles, aber in Wirklichkeit hat man keine Ahnung von der wahren Schönheit und es ist einem auch egal?

Wahrscheinlich weiß ich, der modische Unfall, es selbst nicht einmal, aber dass dieser Anblick alles andere als gewöhnlich ist, fällt sogar mir auf.

Der Blick immer noch auf das Schloss gerichtet, nehme ich meine Koffer und schreite auf das Gebäude zu.

„Marie, warte doch mal." Schreit Mike mir zu.

Anstatt wie mir befohlen zu warten, ziehe ich meine Schritte an in der Hoffnung ihn so bald wie möglich los zu sein.

Wirklich für einen kurzen Moment war er mir sympathisch, doch im nächsten Moment zerstört er dies wieder und rückt das Bild eines selbstüberzeugten und selbstverliebten Menschen wieder in mein Blickfeld.

„Du hast echt einen ganz schönen Schritt drauf." Meint Mike als er mich eingeholt hat.

„Wahrscheinlich liegt das daran, dass der Anblick des Colleges mich anzieht." Antworte ich ihm schlicht.

Oder weil ich dir entkommen will, lieber Mike.

Es ist doch bekannt, dass Menschen vor Gefahren oder schrecklichen Dingen schneller als gedacht weglaufen können…

Plötzlich bleibt Mike vor mir wie angewurzelt stehen, gedankenverloren bemerke ich das zu spät und laufe in ihn hinein.

„Was sollte das Mike?" frage ich ihn aufgebracht.

Immer noch auf seine Antwort wartend, stelle ich mich an seine Seite und erst jetzt fällt mir ein Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Haaren, die ungefähr bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens gehen und braunen Augen vor dem Eingang der Schule stehen.

Verdutzt, was der Grund für Mikes plötzliches Anhalten sein kann, schaue ich von dem einen zum anderen.

Zum ersten Mal sehe ich nicht den selbstbewussten Mike, sondern ein eingeschüchterter Junge mit blauen Augen, aus denen förmlich eine Frage versucht herauszuspringen und gleichzeitig Reue zeigen. Hilflos starrt er dieses Mädchen an, während sie ihre harten Gesichtszüge mit vor Zorn entbrannten Augen unterstreicht.

Ein Wenig fehl am Platz, meine ich, dass ich mich dann mal auf den Weg machen würde.

Ohne noch einmal Mike an zu schauen, nehme ich meine Koffer, gehe die Treppe zum Eingang hinauf und schlängel mich an dem Mädchen durch den Eingang.

Als ich mich entscheide links zu gehen, höre ich ein zorniges Schnauben und sehe gerade noch wie das Mädchen von vorhin mit schnellen Schritten die rechten Treppen hinauf eilt.

Verdutzt schaue ich ihr hinter her.

„Komm mit. Ich zeige dir den Weg zum Sekretariat." Höre ich Mike neben mir sagen.

Immer noch sieht er so fertig aus. Wahrscheinlich ist das auch der Grund, warum er auf einmal so still im Taxi gewesen ist.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Mike?" Sicherlich werde ich diese Frage gestellt zu haben bereuen, doch im Augenblick tut er mir nur Leid.

„Ja klar, wieso?" Eindringlich schaue ich ihn an.

„Ach das von vorhin… Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit Jessica los ist. Wir verstanden uns immer super, aber in der letzten Zeit hat sie sich ziemlich verändert. Hauptsächlich interessiert sie sich für ihr Aussehen, nicht nur unsere Freundschaft leidet darunter, sondern auch ihre schulischen Leistungen." Traurig senkt Mike seinen Blick auf seine Hände.

„Hast du sie denn schon darauf angesprochen?" Hake ich vorsichtig nach.

„Klar. Du hättest du sie mal erleben sollen. Sie ist fast ausgerastet. Meinte, wenn ich es nicht wüsste, könnte sie mir auch nicht mehr helfen. Seitdem starrt sie mich immer so wutverzerrt an und wechselt auch kein Wort mehr mit mir." Erzählt er monoton.

Ratlos, was Jessicas Benehmen zu bedeuten soll, stehe ich vor dem Sekretariat.

„Mike, soll ich mal mit ihr reden?"

Das habe ich nicht wirklich gefragt, oder?

Sofort strahlen seine Augen wieder auf. –Doch das habe ich.

„Wirklich, Marie? Das ist echt nett von dir."

Stürmisch umarmt er mich und läuft den Gang hinunter.

Hoffentlich fängt er danach nicht mit so einem Mist an, dass er für immer in meiner Schuld stehen würde und mir solange überallhin folgt bis er mich auch etwas Gutes getan hat.

-Moment, dass macht er ja jetzt schon. Na super…

Mit schweren Schritten gehe ich schließlich ins Sekretariat, indem Mrs. Cope mir einen Stundenplan, einen Wegweiser und meinen Zimmerschlüssel überreicht.

Glücklicherweise bin ich auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer Mike nicht begegnet und öffne nun erschöpft die Zimmertüre.

Als ich ins Wohnzimmer gehe, sehe ich dort Jessica nieder gekauert und schluchzend hocken.

„Ähm, hallo. Ich bin wohl deine neue Zimmerbewohnerin."

Oh man… wie dämlich hört sich das an.

Sie sitzt dort verheult auf dem Sofa und ich stehe einfach dumm rum und stelle mich vor. Echt super, Bella.

Man muss aber auch zu geben, Jessica hat auch keine Manieren. Ich mein, sie könnte doch für einen Moment auf hören zu heulen und sich auch vorstellen…

„Jessica?" Wird ja noch besser. Ich kann ja gleich ein Kameramannteam bestellen und sie schon einmal aufbauen lassen. Dann können alle meine peinlichen Momente miterleben….

Vor allem wie ich sie so toll meister.

Für einen kurzen Moment hört Jessica auf zu schluchzen und schaut völlig verheult auf. Als sie mich sieht, reibt sie ihre Tränen weg und lächelt mich verunsichert an.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich kann auch wieder gehen."

Bähm. 3:0. Marie gegen Mitgefühl.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Es ist ja auch deine Wohnung."

Erneut lächelt sie mich an und lacht kurz auf.

Ein wenig geschockt, schaue ich sie an. Ich mein eben hat sie noch geweint und jetzt lacht sie schon wieder?

Klar, mache ich auch immer. Wenn es mir so richtig dreckig geht, stelle ich mir meinen PC in Strümpfen und mit ´ner Wintermütze und ´nem Schal vor… Dann geht es mir wieder gut…

„Du musst bestimmt einen guten ersten Eindruck von mir haben. Eben glich ich eher einer Furie und jetzt sitze ich hier und heule. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was Mike alles über mich erzählt hat."  
"Ach quatsch du glichst nicht einer Furie, sondern eher einem tollwütigen Hund." Verkneife ich mir zu sagen.

„Er hat nichts Schlimmes gesagt." Skeptisch hebt sie eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Mike versteht nur nicht, warum du so sauer auf ihn bist."  
Und ich versteh nicht, warum ich mir das überhaupt antue. Ich wollte doch nie Hobbypsychologin werden, dass überlass ich schön anderen…

„War ja klar. Sie verstehen es nie. Man sendet immer so eindeutige Zeichen, dass ein Blinder auf Krücken es mitbekommt, aber die Herren der Schöpfung verschließen ihre Augen davor."

„Du bist in ihn verliebt?" Dämliche Frage… Ich hab aber keinen blassen Schimmer, was ich sonst sagen soll..

Wow, super, Mike hat endlich mal jemanden gefunden, der ihn liebt, ist aber zu blöd es zu merken, müsste sich auch nicht mehr zum Narren machen in der Hoffnung, er kommt gut bei uns Frauen an. Ich glaub, dass würde sie nicht hören wollen…

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer vorstellbar, dass ich ihn liebe," –Ne, das nicht, sondern das es jemanden gibt, der tatsächlich Mike liebt-

„wenn ich mich wie eben aufführe, doch ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn Mike sich so gut mit anderen Mädchen versteht. Das will ich ihm eben nicht zeigen." Gesteht sie mir.

Merkt man nicht, liebe Jessica. Stell nur noch ein paar blinkende Schilder, in der Größenordnung, dass man sie vom Weltall auch aus lesen kann, auf, dann würde es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit geben, dass es jemand rausbekommt. Vorausgesetzt es interessiert jemanden. So jemanden wie mich…

„So gut wie du dich früher mit ihm verstanden hast?" Entfährt es mir. Geschockt schaue ich sie an.

Das habe ich so eben nicht gesagt, oder?  
Bitte, bitte lass morgen Verstand regnen.

Wütend schaut sie mich an, steht auf, geht Richtung einer Zimmertüre und knallt diese Lautstark hinter ihr zu. Na super, dass habe ich wirklich toll hinbekommen.

Erschöpft und stolz auf mich wie ich das alles hinbekommen habe, schreite ich auf die andere Zimmertüre zu, die anscheinend nun mein sein soll und lasse mich gedankenverloren auf mein Bett sinken.

Nachdem ich mit meiner Mum telefoniert habe, schlafe ich auch schon ein.


	5. Erster Schultag

Erster Schultag

Bitte nicht, das kann doch nicht wirklich ihr ernst sein.

Noch etwas verschlafen haue ich mir mein Kopfkissen auf meine Ohren um diesen Krach, der vermutlich aus dem Bad kommt, zu entgehen. Doch vergeblichst.

„Jessica, kannst du nicht um eine andere Uhrzeit dir deine Haare föhnen?" schreie ich ihr zu.

„Ne, geht eben nicht. Ansonsten komme ich noch zu spät zum Unterricht." Entgegnet sie mir _freundlich._

Murrend drehe ich mich zur Seite und mein Blick wird förmlich von den roten Zahlen meines Weckers angezogen: 7:30 Uhr.

Mist. Sofort bin ich hellwach und sprinte zu meinem Koffer.

„Jessica, warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass in einer halben Stunde der Unterricht beginnt?" Schreie ich verärgert, während ich meinen Koffer nach Duschutensilien durchforste.

„Hast mich doch auch nicht gefragt." Meint sie nur.

„Das kann ja noch heiter werden." Murmel ich vor mir hin.

„Ich geh mal frühstücken." Informiert sie mich mit einem verräterischen Lächeln.

Verärgert stampfe ich ins angrenzende Bad und stelle mich unter die Dusche.

Ich weiß, dass ich gestern nicht wirklich einfühlsam war, aber was erwarten denn alle von mir?

In solchen Dingen bin ich wie ein Elefant in einem Porzellanladen. Obwohl es sichtlich unmöglich ist, verlangen alle, dass er Nichts kaputt machen darf. Aber was kann dieser denn dafür, wenn man ihn darein verfrachtet hat und er nun einmal viel zu ungeschickt und zu groß für so einen winzigen Laden ist?

Nichts! - Eben. Aber nein, das will ja niemand verstehen…

Etwas entspannter steige ich aus der Dusche und schnappe mir das erst Beste aus dem Koffer.

Nachdem ich meine Haare geföhnt habe, bleibt mir nicht viel Zeit und muss mich direkt auf den Weg zu meiner ersten Mathestunde machen.

Besser kann die Woche echt nicht anfangen. Erst das mit Jessica und jetzt auch noch Mathe. Wenn es für jeden eine persönliche Hölle gibt, dann besteht meine definitiv aus dem Matheunterricht. Vielleicht liegt es ja nicht einmal an dem Fach selbst oder an mir, sondern eher an die traumatischen Erfahrungen meines bisherigen Matheunterrichts.

Als ich gerade in die Schule kam, hatte unser damaliger Mathelehrer eine hervorragende Idee uns spielerisch das Rechnen bei zu bringen.

Hört sich bis jetzt ganz toll an. Alle dachten, ja, warum denn nicht. Wenn das klappt bekommt er seinen lang ersehnten Posten als Direktor. - Das wäre bestimmt lustig geworden. Dann hätten wir sicherlich auch spielerisch die Verkehrsregeln beigebracht bekommen…

Lange hätte er sich nicht halten können…

Auf jeden Fall bestand seine tolle Methode darin, dass ein Kind vorne an der Tafel stehen muss und seine Aufgabe stand dann an dieser. Wenn man dann falsch lag, wurde man anfangsweise mit einem nassen Schwamm abgeworfen, nachher sind sie noch zu faulen Tomaten übergegangen. Man wurde ja nur so oft abgeworfen wie der Wert des Ergebnisses lautet. Schließlich muss man es sich dann merken können. –Tolle Methode, nicht?

Nach ein paar Verirrungen, stehe ich schließlich vor der Klassenzimmertür. Zaghaft klopfe ich an und entschuldige mich für meine Verspätung.

Zum Glück verzichtet Mr. Vaner auf eine Vorstellung meinerseits, da mich ja alle Dank meines unverzeihlichen Auftretens zur Kenntnis genommen haben. Außerdem meinte er, dass ich nur mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen könnte, wenn ich mir eine Clownsnase aufsetzte und mit einem Bein hüpfend ins Klassenzimmer gestolpert wäre… Sehr sympathischer Mann.

Er wäre bestimmt ein guter Freund meines alten Mathelehrers geworden. Zusammen hätten sie alle Schüler terrorisiert.

Netterweise darf ich mich neben Mike setzen, da er mich schon kennt.

Mike sei Dank ist ihm das aufgefallen, ansonsten hätte ich nicht gewusst, was ich machen sollte. Ich hätte mich bestimmt verloren gefühlt und nie Anschluss gefunden.

Ich kann mich dann nur glücklich schätzen, dass ich nie in den Genuss dieser Lage gekommen bin, denn Mike lehnte sich so stark nach vorne, dass ich befürchtete, dass er jeden Moment mit seinem Stuhl umkippt und ruderte förmlich mit seinen Händen und rief zur Krönung meinen Namen zwischen Wörtern wie „Hier hin", „Wir kennen uns bereits" und „Hier ist noch ein Platz frei, Mr. Vaner." Peinlicher geht's nicht, es sei denn man ist ich…

Nach sagen umworbenen drei Schritten beginne ich zu stolpern und falle vor Mikes Füßen.

„Mike, sag mal wie hast du das schon wieder angestellt, dass sie dir jetzt schon zu Füßen liegt?" ruft einer der Jungs.

Sofort laufe ich rot an und setze mich schnurstracks neben Mike.

„Danke, Marie für deine unvergessliche Darbietung." - Offensichtlich hat er eine Zuneigung zu diesen tollen Vorsilben „-un": unvergesslich, unverzeihlich, unsympathisch, undiszipliniert…- „Jetzt ist auch Jessica aus ihrer Tagträumerei aufgewacht. Können wir jetzt endlich mit dem Unterricht fortfahren?" Gibt auch Mr. Vaner seinen Senf ab.

Bis jetzt ist mir Jessica gar nicht aufgefallen. Wütend schaut sie mich an als ob ich ihre Haare angezündet hätte oder so.

Erst als Mike mich anstupst, schaue ich zu Mr. Vaner, der mich immer noch auffordernd ansieht. Der will nicht tatsächlich eine Bestätigung von mir, oder? Wie alt ist er denn, dass er immer noch eine Erlaubnis für seinen eigenen Unterrichtsablauf braucht? Sehr eigenständig, muss ich sagen…

„Ja, bitte schön. Tun sie was sie nicht lassen können." Entgegne ich ebenso freundlich.

Lauthals bricht die gesamte Klasse in tobendes Gelächter. Fragend schaue ich zu Mike, der mir sein Heft zu schiebt, in dem eine Aufgabe steht, ob es möglich sei, dass man die Musik mit der Mathematik erklären kann.

Wahrscheinlich hat sich das sehr überzeugt angehört, wobei ich keinen blassen Schimmer habe, nicht dass man das gemerkt haben könnte…

„Vielen Dank für ihre umfassende Antwort. Natürlich konnte ich es nicht lassen ihnen diese Frage zu stellen und dieses offensichtlich schöne Thema anzuschneiden, da es nun einmal im Lehrplan steht. Könnten sie uns vielleicht noch erklären, warum sie dieser Ansicht sind?" Fragt Mr. Vaner mich zuckersüß.

Entgeistert schaue ich ihn an.

„Was soll ich?"

-„Ihre Meinung belegen. Das ist doch nicht wirklich schwer. Wenn ich sage, dass ich Sie nicht mag, rein hypothetisch selbstverständlich, muss ich doch sagen können, warum das so ist. Als Erstes würde mir Ihre Verspätung einfallen und Ihre lächerliche Darbietung eines Klassenclowns, mal abgesehenen von Ihrer unverschämten Art wie Sie mit Respektpersonen reden."  
Tränen steigen in mir auf.

Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen schaue ich ihn an.

„Rein hypothetisch natürlich." wiederhole ich seine Worte in dem gleichen arroganten Ton.

Zuckersüß schaut er mich an.

„Können Sie es jetzt oder nicht?" hakt er mit demselben Ton nach.

Hilflos schaue ich kurz zu Mike, der schnell etwas in sein Heft kritzelt.

„Also nicht." Meint er und wendet sich wieder zur Klasse. In meinem Blickfeld kann ich erkennen, dass Mike aufgehört hat zu schreiben und enttäuscht auf sein Heft blickt, indem eine kleine Skizze mit der jeweiligen Beschriftung sich befindet. Ganz groß ist ein Wort geschrieben: SINUSKURVE.

Dankbar lächle ich Mike zu und richte meinen Blick wieder auf Mr. Vaner, der gerade mögliche Theorien entgegen nimmt.

Ohne zu zögern hebe ich meine Hand. Kurz lächelt er süffisant und nimmt mich dran.

„Das Schlüsselwort lautet Sinuskurve." Genauso erheben grinse ich ihn an. Sichtlich verblasst sein Lächeln, während meines immer größer wird.

„Kann ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen? Ich glaube ich habe eben etwas nicht ganz verstanden." Frage ich kleinlaut.

Triumphierend lächelt er in sich hinein.

„Fragen Sie schon. Wir haben schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Rein hypothetisch gesehen, wenn Ihre Behauptung von eben der Wahrheit entsprechen würde und ich natürlich auch nur rein hypothetisch, nur das Gleiche von Ihnen behaupten könnte und Sie mich sichtlich in meiner Persönlichkeit angegriffen haben, könnte mir doch niemand verübeln, wenn ich jetzt genau in diesem Moment meine Sachen packe, mich auf den direkten Weg zum Sekretariat begeben würde, in der Hoffnung den Kurs wechseln zu können. Wenn dieser Fall, nur rein hypothetisch, eintreten würde, könnte es mir doch niemand verübeln, oder? Genügend Augenzeugen habe ich ja."

Während ich das sage, erhebe ich mich, packe meine Sachen und schreite auf ihn zu.

„Wie sieht es aus? Alles nur theoretischer Kram, natürlich." Hake ich nach.

„Es könnte Ihnen niemand verübeln." Meint er kleinlaut.

„Dann werde ich mich mal auf meine weite Reise begeben."

Mit diesen Worten drücke ich die Türklinke hinunter,

„Tun Sie das. Ein großer Verlust sind Sie ehe nicht, da Mike die Erklärung lieferte und nicht Sie." Ruft er mir noch nach.

Erneut kann ich nur bestätigen, dass sich Mathelehrer und eine Isabella Marie Swan nicht vertragen, aber nein, mir will ja niemand glauben.

Diese These muss sich aber nicht immer als wahr herausstellen. Ausnahmen bestätigen doch die Regel oder nicht? Etwas entmutigt drücke ich die Türklinke des Sekretariats hinunter und schaue direkt in Mrs. Copes beunruhigtes Gesicht.

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht, Marie?" fragt sie völlig aufgelöst.

„Mrs. Cope beruhigen sie sich wieder." Sie gibt sich sichtlich alle Mühe wieder normal zu reagieren.

„Was ist denn los, Kindchen, dass Sie mich aufsuchen?"

Kindchen? Ich bin siebzehn. Ich möchte doch bitten… -Ich werde wohl noch einmal Gütig sein und ihr das nachsehen, da mir zwei Feinde für den Anfang reichen.

„Gibt es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, dass ich den Mathematikkurs wechseln kann?" frage ich zaghaft nach.

„Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?"

„Sagen wir mal so: Es gab ein paar Missverständnisse - Würde es helfen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass es auch Mr. Vaners Wunsch wäre?"

- „Hat er das Ihnen gesagt?"

„Sagen wir es mal so: Er hat es in einer gewissen Art und Weise angedeutet."

-„Wenn das so ist. Das ändert einiges." Gedankenverloren durchstöbert sie irgendwelche Unterlagen ohne ein einziges Mal auf zu blicken.

„Ah hier ist es." Abermals überfliegen ihre Augen das kleine Blatt Papier.

„Es besteht eine Möglichkeit, Mss Swan. Bei Mrs. Blinzley gibt es noch einen freien Platz." Aufmunternd schaut sie mich an.

„Sie ist sehr freundlich und bis jetzt habe ich nur Gutes von den Schülern gehört."

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer blitzt im schwarzen Ozonloch auf. Jippy!  
Kurz schaut sie auf ihre Armbanduhr und meint, dass es sich jetzt nicht mehr lohnen würde den Unterricht für eine Viertelstunde zu stören.

Nach vielen Danksagungen verlasse ich das Sekretariat und gehe schon einmal zu meinem Englischunterricht in der Hoffnung, dass es ab jetzt nur noch Berg auf gehen kann.

Etwas erschöpft lasse ich mich an der Wand niedersinken und warte dort bis der Unterricht anfängt.

Auch hier musste ich mich glücklicherweise nicht vorstellen. Die anderen Unterrichtsstunden verliefen ziemlich ereignislos. Des Öfteren konnte ich Jessica dabei erwischen wie sie mir todbringende Blicke zu wirft, doch gekonnt ignoriere ich sie.

Zum Glück kann ich nach dem Mittagessen in meinem Zimmer verschwinden, da ich heute Nachmittag keinen Unterricht mehr habe. Am Liebsten wäre ich direkt in die Wohnung verschwunden, aber da ich noch Nichts gegessen habe und ich auch nicht unsere Küche beschmutzen will, womöglich würde Jessica danach eigenhändig eine Teufelsaustreibung durchführen, habe ich mich für die Schulcafeteria entschieden.

Jetzt mal ehrlich, Jessica übertreibt es schon ein Wenig, oder nicht?

Etwas orientierungslos lasse ich meinen Blick über die vielen Tische schweifen bis er an einem hängen bleibt. Schon wieder spielt Mike den Hampelmann und gibt mir zu verstehen, dass ich mich zu ihm setzen soll.

Bevor Mike noch solche Fahnen wie Fluglotsen sie haben auspackt, gehe ich auf den Tisch zu, an dem Mike sich zufrieden wieder hinsetzt.

Seine Probleme hätte ich gerne. –Okay, eins davon habe ich schon… Jessica…

Erneut schaue ich durch die Cafeteria, doch es gibt keinen Hinweis, dass sie auch hier ist.

Zufälligerweise gibt es keinen anderen freien Platz als der gegenüber von Mike. Ich sollte dankbar sein, so kann ich immer wieder flüchtige Blicke auf ihn werfen und davon träumen wie Jessica mit ihm durchbrennt. So sollte die Welt sein…

Aber nein, der werte Herr gegenüber von mir ist zu doof dafür, aber dafür bin ich ja noch da…

Bevor ich auch nur Etwas sagen konnte, stellt Mike mir alle vor.

„Du bist also Jess´ Mitbewohnerin.", stellt Angela fest.

Sie hat blonde, schulterlange Haare und scheint ziemlich sympathisch zu sein.

„Du bist Jessicas Freundin?" frage ich nach, bevor ich noch etwas Falsches von mir gebe.

Kurz lacht sie auf.

„Du hast sie wohl auf den falschen Fuß erwischt." verteidigt Angela sie.

Wahrscheinlich ist jeder Fuß von ihr falsch, den man erwischt.

„Womöglich, wenn du an oberster Stelle ihrer Feindesliste dem Grund zu ordnest, dass ich den falschen Fuß erwischt habe, dann ja." Entgegne ich ihr.

„So schlimm ist sie gar nicht." Entsetzt schaue ich Mike an.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst oder?" Hat er mir nicht gestern noch die Ohren voll gejammert, ich soll doch bitte mir ihr reden?

„Doch schon." Zufrieden mit sich selbst beißt Mike von seiner Pizza ab.

„Hast du ihre vielen Umbringversuche nicht mitbekommen?"

„Marie, meinst du nicht, dass du vielleicht ein wenig übertreibst? Ich mein ja nur. Jeden nimmt Mr. Vaner ein Wenig auf die Schippe, aber du bist ja fast ausgerastet. Du hättest sie mal erleben müssen, Eric." Entsetzt schaue ich ihn an.

„Wenn mir jemand sagt, dass er mich nicht mag, dann ist das nicht ein Wenig jemanden auf die Schippe nehmen, sondern Kritik an meiner Persönlichkeit, obwohl er mich gar nicht kennt."  
"Das erste hat sich so sogar gereimt, nur der zweite Teil nicht. Daran solltest du vielleicht üben, dann wirst du bestimmt in dem Literaturkurs super gut abschneiden."

Arg! Was erwarte ich auch schon von ihm?

Jemand der Hip Hop von Rock nicht unterscheiden kann, kann schon nicht alle Tassen im Schrank haben.

Nein, vielmehr hat er nicht einmal einen Schrank.

„Warum leuchtet dir das nicht ein?"

Viel wichtiger, warum denken alle sie könnten sich immer eine Meinung über jemanden bilden, wenn man diesen nicht einmal eine Sekunde kennt?

Ich will nicht mehr länger, das zu lassen. Warum will das niemand verstehen?

Zu lange habe ich Mäuschen versteck dich gespielt. Ich hatte geschworen, dass ich es nie wieder mit mir anstellen lasse und jetzt muss ich um das Einhalten meines Schwurs kämpfen.

„Marie, du nimmst das viel zu ernst."

-„Sag bloß du kaufst ihm dass mit der rein hypothetischen Sache ab?"

„Klar. Er ist Lehrer, er muss objektiv beurteilen."

Klar er ist Lehrer. Arg!  
"Er ist auch nur ein Mensch und Menschen sind nun einmal nicht objektiv. Man kann es versuchen, aber es wird nie klappen. Wie naiv bist du Mike? Wach endlich aus deiner Traumwelt auf." Bluffe ich ihn an.

„Dann sag mir wie man nur so einen Hass auf seine Mitmenschen haben kann." Jetzt zieht auch er seine Lautstärke an.

„Indem einem nur so einen Mist passiert wie mir widerfahren ist."

Mit diesen Worten verlasse ich schnellstens die Cafeteria und ziehe mich in meinem Zimmer zurück in der Hoffnung dass Jessica nicht hier ist, ansonsten gibt es ja noch Schlüssel und laute Musik.

Doch zum Glück ist sie nicht hier.

Mittlerweile verraucht auch meine Wut wieder und es tut mir schon ein wenig Leid, dass ich so fies zu Mike gewesen bin, aber warum kann er nicht einsehen, dass das Leben kein Ponyhof ist?

Kraftlos lasse ich mich auf meinem Bett nieder und fahre meinen Laptop hoch.

Als erstes brauche ich anständige Musik und somit öffne ich meine Musikdateien und höre Lieder von Eclipse. Immer wenn ich mir ihre Lieder anhöre, habe ich so das Gefühl als würden sie mir aus der Seele singen.

In der Hoffnung dass mir vielleicht Edward geschrieben haben könnte, checke ich meine E-Mails. Seit unseren ersten Mails ist schon so einige Zeit vergangen, doch immer noch schreiben wir uns regelmäßig über belanglose Dinge Mails.

Ich hätte wirklich verstehen können, wenn Edward mir nicht mehr schreiben würde, doch er tut es immer noch.

Lächelnd öffne ich seine Mail:

_Hey meine Kleine, _

_ich muss dir Recht geben, dass es wirklich befreien ist mit jemanden zu reden, der weiß wie es ist andauernd sich in der Öffentlich behaupten zu müssen._

_Du wirst jetzt die Erste sein, die erfährt, dass wir uns aus dem Showgeschäft ziehen werden. Wir haben endgültig die Schnauze voll andauernd von den Medien durch den Kakao gezogen zu werden und uns immer wieder verstellen zu müssen, weil es besser ankommt…_

_Wir sind gerade damit beschäftigt den letzten Song zu schreiben. Wenn er fertig ist, werde ich dir ihn schicken =)_

_Du musst mir dann sagen, ob er dir gefällt…_

_Was ich machen würde, wenn ich die Weltherrschaft in meinem Besitz hätte?_

_Die Frage ist doch wirklich ein Wenig einfallslos, findest du nicht?_

_Ist dir wirklich nichts Besseres eingefallen? Vielleicht solltest du mal einen Kurs belegen, der dann deine Fantasie ein Wenig mehr Horizont verleiht, damit du mir dann originellere Fragen stellen kannst ;-)_

_Ich werde sie aber trotzdem beantworten_

_Also meine Antwort lautet, Frau Reporterin:_

_Als erstes würde ich die Presse verbannen lassen, damit sie keinen Mist mehr schreiben können bis auf den Nachrichtenteil._

_Meine zweite Amtshandlung wäre dann, dass überall Fahndungspapiere mit deinem Bild drauf aufgehängt werden, dass ich dich endlich treffe._

_Ich würde dich wirklich mal gerne treffen und keine Angst, du kannst mein Image nicht mehr ruinieren, sondern nur noch versüßen :)_

_Apropos Treffen. Ich traf letztens Ashley Garanda. Was sie mir alles über dich erzählt hat, also wirklich, böse Bella._

_Das hätte ich ja nicht von dir gedacht *kopf schüttel*_

_Mal Hand aufs Herz, hast du wirklich einem Kleinkind den Lolli geklaut?_

_Ich spende dir liebend gern 20 Cent, damit du dir deinen eigenen kaufen kannst^^_

_Was sie mir noch so über dich erzählt hat, bleibt erst einmal mein Geheimnis. Zu mindestens hast du mir, auch nur unbewusst, einem herrlichen Tag beschert._

_Oh man… Du müsstest jetzt Emmett sehen. Er will ernsthaft Alice beweisen wie stark er doch ist und versucht einem Gummibärchen ein Bein auszureißen._

_Blöder Weise ist er ein wenig ungeschickt und hat in Bio gepennt, deshalb reißt er immer den Kopf ab…_

_Wenn die Gummibärchen eines Tages auf der roten Liste stehen, weißt du Bescheid. Es ist Em´s Schuld._

_Meine kleine Frage an dich ist:_

_Was würdest du machen, wenn du 1,50 und meine Schwester Alice bist?_

_Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt aufhören, denn die Pflicht ruft zur Rettung Alices, die es nicht lassen konnte, Emmett auf zu ziehen wie schwach er doch sei und musste unbedingt demonstrieren, dass sie geschickter als er ist, indem sie mit Hilfe einer Pinzette ein Bein abgerissen hat._

_Was für Kinder ;)_

_So jetzt muss ich wirklich aufhören, ansonsten bleibt nicht mehr viel von ihr übrig._

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Edward. _

Ich muss mir echt eingestehen, dass die wenige Zeilen meine Stimmung erheblich gesteigert haben.

Vielleicht mag es sich ja blöd anklingen, doch er schafft es immer wieder mir ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen zu zaubern.

Ohne groß zu überlegen, tippe ich schon die Antwort:

_Hey du Retter,_

_als erstes: Du bist fies, fies und nochmals fies!_

_Ich will wissen, was sie noch so über mich gesagt hat._

_Menno, nur wegen dir kann ich heute Nacht nicht schlafen!_

_Ja, ich habe einem kleinen Kind den Lolli geklaut, aber nur, weil es von meiner kleinen Cousine die Schaufel gestohlen hat und ich ihm zeigen wollte wie es so ist das Opfer zu sein und nicht der Gewinner._

_Also Herr Richter, ich bin unschuldig wie man ungemein sehen kann. Wie sehen Sie das?_

_Ein Treffen? Glaub mir, dass willst du nicht wirklich._

_Und wie ich dir dein Image ruinieren kann…_

_Davon wird wohl nichts mehr übrig bleiben und alle werden danach fragen, wer zum Teufel ist Edward Cullen? Und das nur wegen eines Treffens?_

_-Harte Realität…_

_Ich kann euch gut verstehen, dass ihr aufhören wollt, auch wenn es um die Musik schade ist, trotzdem sollte man sich selbst treu bleiben können…_

_Ja, ich weiß, das sagt genau die Richtige. Ich habe aber alles versucht Ich zu bleiben, bin aber gescheitert wie man sehen kann._

_Bis jetzt weiß ich noch nicht, ob ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe, aber ich gebe mein Bestes._

_Wahrscheinlich denkst du jetzt, was ich da von mir gebe. Ich werd´s dir sagen:_

_Ich hab ja bei Ashley gekündigt wie du schon weißt und gehe momentan auf´m College. Schon nach dem ersten Tag habe ich mir alles andere als Freunde gemacht._

_Ich bin wohl alles andere als das kleine sympathische Mädchen oder was auch immer du in mir sehen magst…_

_Mir ist es immer noch ein Rätsel, warum du überhaupt mit mir schreibst. Ich mein, ich könnte ja auch eine gemeine Reporterin sein, die dich schamlos ausfragt um nur Geld zu verdienen._

_In dieser grausamen Welt in der wir leben, wäre es bestimmt kein Wunder._

_Jetzt im Ernst, ich bin echt froh, dass du mit mir schreibst._

_Okay, jetzt ist genug mit der Gefühlsduselei :)_

_Meine Frage war vielleicht einfallslos, aber deine?_

_Liegt die Antwort denn nicht auf der Hand?_

_Ich würde ein riesiges Gummibärchen aus Beton bauen, modisch anziehen und Em erneut versuchen lassen eins der Beine auszureißen. Da ich ja nicht fies bin, werde ich ihm einen Pfeil aufmalen, damit er weiß, was das Bein ist ;-)_

_Ich hoffe mal, dass du jetzt nicht meinetwegen zu Spät zu Alice Rettung kamst._

_Meine Frage an dich wäre dann, auf welche Weise würdest du eine hilflose, junge Frau vor einem charmantlosen Nichtswisser retten? Vielleicht kann ich mir ein paar Tipps abschauen…_

_Ich will dich jetzt auch nicht länger langweilen, schließlich hast du bestimmt noch etwas Besseres zu tun als meine Mails zu lesen._

_Liebe Grüße zurück, _

_deine zweite Alice_

Nachdem ich auf „senden" gedrückt habe, fahre ich auch schon wieder mein Notebock runter und krame das Buch „Stolz und Vorurteil" aus meinem Koffer.

Ich finde das Buch toll. Man kann einfach in Jane Austens kleine Welt schlüpfen und all seine Probleme vergessen.

Als ich nicht gerade einmal ein Kapitel fertig gelesen habe, verrät mir ein lautes Poltern, dass Jessica wieder da ist.

Mein Tag hat jetzt wohl seinen Höhepunkt erreicht…

Etwas unmotiviert auf Kommendes, klappe ich mein Buch zu und gehe ins Wohnzimmer.

Keinen einzigen Blick würdigt sie mir.

Arg, das trifft mich echt hart. Diese Schmerzen sind fast unerträglich. Ich glaube ich kann nicht mehr weiter leben…

„Jessica können wir reden?" frage ich sie.

Oh man… Das hört sich wie in so einer schlechten Beziehung an.

Gleich sagt dann der Mann, dass es so nicht mehr weiter gehen kann…

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu bereden." Oder so geht es auch. Der Part kommt eigentlich später, aber woher soll man denn heut zu tage noch gute Schauspieler herbekommen…

Dann muss ich wohl oder übel mir einen Souffleur suchen, der ihr dann den ganzen Text vorsagt…

Moment, Bella, du bist ganz bestimmt nicht mit Jessica zusammen und ihr seid auch in keinem Spielfilm….

Trotzdem würde einiges dafür sprechen:

Die versuchen Blickkontakte, Eifersuchtsattacken auf Mike…

-Ich drehe eindeutig am Rad.

„Jessica, wir müssen noch ein paar Jahre zusammen die Wohnung teilen. Ich will ja nicht einmal deine Freundin sein oder dass du meine bist, man kann doch wenigstens versuchen so gut miteinander auszukommen wie nur möglich, oder nicht?"  
"Damit ich seelenruhig dir dabei zu schauen kann wie du mir Mike wegnimmst? Das hättest du wohl gern." Zischt sie.

„Was? Ich will dir Mike nicht wegnehmen. Außerdem seid ihr noch nicht einmal zusammen, Jessica. Dann kannst du Mike keine Vorwürfe machen, wenn er mit anderen Mädchen redet."

„Wer sagt, dass wir nicht zusammen sind?"

„Na Mike." Antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Warum streitest du ab, dass du unwiderruflich in Mike verliebt bist, wenn du im nächsten Moment dich selbst widersprichst?" Zischt sie wütend.

Ich glaub ich spinne.

„Geht's dir sonst noch gut, Jessica? Ich mach mir ernsthafte Sorgen. Noch einmal zum Mitschreiben: ich will nichts von Mike oder sonst wem. Geh und schnapp ihn dir. Sei aber dann glücklich und lass mich in Ruhe."

„Mädchen, hörst du dir eigentlich selber beim Reden zu?"

Das könnte ich sie fragen…

Skeptisch ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was?"

„Das wollte ich dich nur einmal gefragt haben." Lautet ihre glorreiche Antwort.

„Viel Spaß mit Mike." Wünsche ich ihr zuckersüß und will wieder in mein Zimmer gehen, doch Jessica schmeißt sich von hinten auf mich drauf und zieht an meinen Haaren.

„Hör auf-"

-„dann lass Mike in Ruhe."  
Vergeblichst versuche ich sie von mir runter zu schubsen, doch Jessica krallt sich mit ihren Fingern an mir fest.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich Nichts von ihm will."

-„Immer wieder erwähnst du ihn. Das machen Verliebte eben so."

Mittlerweile lässt sie von mir los und scheint den Tränen nahe zu sein.

„Nutz das jetzt nicht aus, Swan."  
-„Keine Panik, Stanley." Entgegne ich ihr im selben scharfen Ton.

„Warum ist das so schwer zu begreifen: Ich liebe Mike NICHT." Das „nicht" betone ich absichtlich stark.

„Es ist normal, dass ich „Mike immer wieder erwähne", wenn wir über ihn reden, logisch nicht?" Am Liebsten würde ich jetzt die faulen Tomaten meines Mathelehrers haben und sie immer mit ihnen bewerfen, wenn sie etwas anderes behaupten will. Endlich wären dann faule Tomaten ein wahrer Genuss. Jetzt kann ich meinen Mathelehrer endlich verstehen…

„Aber…"

„Aber was? Es gibt kein aber, Jessica. Versteh es endlich oder lass es. Ich habe mittlerweile auf deinen Mist keine Lust mehr." Mit diesen Worten schnappe ich mir meine Jacke und lasse eine in ihrem Stolz gekränkte Jessica zurück.

Egal was ich auch mache, es ist alles andere als normal.

Oder ist die abgeschwächte Form von Schlammquetschen ohne Schlamm normal? Bestimmt nicht.

Mit diesen Gedanken verlasse ich das College und gehe ohne groß zu überlegen auf den See zu und hänge dort eine weile meinen Gedanken nach.

Was soll ich sonst machen? Zu Jessica will ich ganz bestimm nicht zurück und woanders hin kann ich auch nicht.

Also sitze ich solange an dem See und betrachte die kleinen Wellen, die der Wind erzeugt, bis es anfängt zu dämmern.

Der Gedanke gleich wieder in eine Auseinandersetzung mit Jessica zu geraten, bereitet mir ein ungutes Gefühl.

Ich hatte heute eindeutig genügend Konflikte für die restlichen paar Jahre.

Als ich schließlich in der Wohnung bin, ist weit und breit nichts von Jessica zu sehen.

Erschöpft mache ich mich Bett fertig und lege mich dann endlich schlafen in der Hoffnung, dass morgen alles besser wird.

_Hey,_

_vielen lieben Dank für die Rezension :)_

_Hab mich super gefreut._

_Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Chap auch gefallen hat und ihr mir das ein oder andere Review dalasst :)  
lg_

Erster Schultag

Bitte nicht, das kann doch nicht wirklich ihr ernst sein.

Noch etwas verschlafen haue ich mir mein Kopfkissen auf meine Ohren um diesen Krach, der vermutlich aus dem Bad kommt, zu entgehen. Doch vergeblichst.

„Jessica, kannst du nicht um eine andere Uhrzeit dir deine Haare föhnen?" schreie ich ihr zu.

„Ne, geht eben nicht. Ansonsten komme ich noch zu spät zum Unterricht." Entgegnet sie mir _freundlich._

Murrend drehe ich mich zur Seite und mein Blick wird förmlich von den roten Zahlen meines Weckers angezogen: 7:30 Uhr.

Mist. Sofort bin ich hellwach und sprinte zu meinem Koffer.

„Jessica, warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass in einer halben Stunde der Unterricht beginnt?" Schreie ich verärgert, während ich meinen Koffer nach Duschutensilien durchforste.

„Hast mich doch auch nicht gefragt." Meint sie nur.

„Das kann ja noch heiter werden." Murmel ich vor mir hin.

„Ich geh mal frühstücken." Informiert sie mich mit einem verräterischen Lächeln.

Verärgert stampfe ich ins angrenzende Bad und stelle mich unter die Dusche.

Ich weiß, dass ich gestern nicht wirklich einfühlsam war, aber was erwarten denn alle von mir?

In solchen Dingen bin ich wie ein Elefant in einem Porzellanladen. Obwohl es sichtlich unmöglich ist, verlangen alle, dass er Nichts kaputt machen darf. Aber was kann dieser denn dafür, wenn man ihn darein verfrachtet hat und er nun einmal viel zu ungeschickt und zu groß für so einen winzigen Laden ist?

Nichts! - Eben. Aber nein, das will ja niemand verstehen…

Etwas entspannter steige ich aus der Dusche und schnappe mir das erst Beste aus dem Koffer.

Nachdem ich meine Haare geföhnt habe, bleibt mir nicht viel Zeit und muss mich direkt auf den Weg zu meiner ersten Mathestunde machen.

Besser kann die Woche echt nicht anfangen. Erst das mit Jessica und jetzt auch noch Mathe. Wenn es für jeden eine persönliche Hölle gibt, dann besteht meine definitiv aus dem Matheunterricht. Vielleicht liegt es ja nicht einmal an dem Fach selbst oder an mir, sondern eher an die traumatischen Erfahrungen meines bisherigen Matheunterrichts.

Als ich gerade in die Schule kam, hatte unser damaliger Mathelehrer eine hervorragende Idee uns spielerisch das Rechnen bei zu bringen.

Hört sich bis jetzt ganz toll an. Alle dachten, ja, warum denn nicht. Wenn das klappt bekommt er seinen lang ersehnten Posten als Direktor. - Das wäre bestimmt lustig geworden. Dann hätten wir sicherlich auch spielerisch die Verkehrsregeln beigebracht bekommen…

Lange hätte er sich nicht halten können…

Auf jeden Fall bestand seine tolle Methode darin, dass ein Kind vorne an der Tafel stehen muss und seine Aufgabe stand dann an dieser. Wenn man dann falsch lag, wurde man anfangsweise mit einem nassen Schwamm abgeworfen, nachher sind sie noch zu faulen Tomaten übergegangen. Man wurde ja nur so oft abgeworfen wie der Wert des Ergebnisses lautet. Schließlich muss man es sich dann merken können. –Tolle Methode, nicht?

Nach ein paar Verirrungen, stehe ich schließlich vor der Klassenzimmertür. Zaghaft klopfe ich an und entschuldige mich für meine Verspätung.

Zum Glück verzichtet Mr. Vaner auf eine Vorstellung meinerseits, da mich ja alle Dank meines unverzeihlichen Auftretens zur Kenntnis genommen haben. Außerdem meinte er, dass ich nur mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen könnte, wenn ich mir eine Clownsnase aufsetzte und mit einem Bein hüpfend ins Klassenzimmer gestolpert wäre… Sehr sympathischer Mann.

Er wäre bestimmt ein guter Freund meines alten Mathelehrers geworden. Zusammen hätten sie alle Schüler terrorisiert.

Netterweise darf ich mich neben Mike setzen, da er mich schon kennt.

Mike sei Dank ist ihm das aufgefallen, ansonsten hätte ich nicht gewusst, was ich machen sollte. Ich hätte mich bestimmt verloren gefühlt und nie Anschluss gefunden.

Ich kann mich dann nur glücklich schätzen, dass ich nie in den Genuss dieser Lage gekommen bin, denn Mike lehnte sich so stark nach vorne, dass ich befürchtete, dass er jeden Moment mit seinem Stuhl umkippt und ruderte förmlich mit seinen Händen und rief zur Krönung meinen Namen zwischen Wörtern wie „Hier hin", „Wir kennen uns bereits" und „Hier ist noch ein Platz frei, Mr. Vaner." Peinlicher geht's nicht, es sei denn man ist ich…

Nach sagen umworbenen drei Schritten beginne ich zu stolpern und falle vor Mikes Füßen.

„Mike, sag mal wie hast du das schon wieder angestellt, dass sie dir jetzt schon zu Füßen liegt?" ruft einer der Jungs.

Sofort laufe ich rot an und setze mich schnurstracks neben Mike.

„Danke, Marie für deine unvergessliche Darbietung." - Offensichtlich hat er eine Zuneigung zu diesen tollen Vorsilben „-un": unvergesslich, unverzeihlich, unsympathisch, undiszipliniert…- „Jetzt ist auch Jessica aus ihrer Tagträumerei aufgewacht. Können wir jetzt endlich mit dem Unterricht fortfahren?" Gibt auch Mr. Vaner seinen Senf ab.

Bis jetzt ist mir Jessica gar nicht aufgefallen. Wütend schaut sie mich an als ob ich ihre Haare angezündet hätte oder so.

Erst als Mike mich anstupst, schaue ich zu Mr. Vaner, der mich immer noch auffordernd ansieht. Der will nicht tatsächlich eine Bestätigung von mir, oder? Wie alt ist er denn, dass er immer noch eine Erlaubnis für seinen eigenen Unterrichtsablauf braucht? Sehr eigenständig, muss ich sagen…

„Ja, bitte schön. Tun sie was sie nicht lassen können." Entgegne ich ebenso freundlich.

Lauthals bricht die gesamte Klasse in tobendes Gelächter. Fragend schaue ich zu Mike, der mir sein Heft zu schiebt, in dem eine Aufgabe steht, ob es möglich sei, dass man die Musik mit der Mathematik erklären kann.

Wahrscheinlich hat sich das sehr überzeugt angehört, wobei ich keinen blassen Schimmer habe, nicht dass man das gemerkt haben könnte…

„Vielen Dank für ihre umfassende Antwort. Natürlich konnte ich es nicht lassen ihnen diese Frage zu stellen und dieses offensichtlich schöne Thema anzuschneiden, da es nun einmal im Lehrplan steht. Könnten sie uns vielleicht noch erklären, warum sie dieser Ansicht sind?" Fragt Mr. Vaner mich zuckersüß.

Entgeistert schaue ich ihn an.

„Was soll ich?"

-„Ihre Meinung belegen. Das ist doch nicht wirklich schwer. Wenn ich sage, dass ich Sie nicht mag, rein hypothetisch selbstverständlich, muss ich doch sagen können, warum das so ist. Als Erstes würde mir Ihre Verspätung einfallen und Ihre lächerliche Darbietung eines Klassenclowns, mal abgesehenen von Ihrer unverschämten Art wie Sie mit Respektpersonen reden."  
Tränen steigen in mir auf.

Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen schaue ich ihn an.

„Rein hypothetisch natürlich." wiederhole ich seine Worte in dem gleichen arroganten Ton.

Zuckersüß schaut er mich an.

„Können Sie es jetzt oder nicht?" hakt er mit demselben Ton nach.

Hilflos schaue ich kurz zu Mike, der schnell etwas in sein Heft kritzelt.

„Also nicht." Meint er und wendet sich wieder zur Klasse. In meinem Blickfeld kann ich erkennen, dass Mike aufgehört hat zu schreiben und enttäuscht auf sein Heft blickt, indem eine kleine Skizze mit der jeweiligen Beschriftung sich befindet. Ganz groß ist ein Wort geschrieben: SINUSKURVE.

Dankbar lächle ich Mike zu und richte meinen Blick wieder auf Mr. Vaner, der gerade mögliche Theorien entgegen nimmt.

Ohne zu zögern hebe ich meine Hand. Kurz lächelt er süffisant und nimmt mich dran.

„Das Schlüsselwort lautet Sinuskurve." Genauso erheben grinse ich ihn an. Sichtlich verblasst sein Lächeln, während meines immer größer wird.

„Kann ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen? Ich glaube ich habe eben etwas nicht ganz verstanden." Frage ich kleinlaut.

Triumphierend lächelt er in sich hinein.

„Fragen Sie schon. Wir haben schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Rein hypothetisch gesehen, wenn Ihre Behauptung von eben der Wahrheit entsprechen würde und ich natürlich auch nur rein hypothetisch, nur das Gleiche von Ihnen behaupten könnte und Sie mich sichtlich in meiner Persönlichkeit angegriffen haben, könnte mir doch niemand verübeln, wenn ich jetzt genau in diesem Moment meine Sachen packe, mich auf den direkten Weg zum Sekretariat begeben würde, in der Hoffnung den Kurs wechseln zu können. Wenn dieser Fall, nur rein hypothetisch, eintreten würde, könnte es mir doch niemand verübeln, oder? Genügend Augenzeugen habe ich ja."

Während ich das sage, erhebe ich mich, packe meine Sachen und schreite auf ihn zu.

„Wie sieht es aus? Alles nur theoretischer Kram, natürlich." Hake ich nach.

„Es könnte Ihnen niemand verübeln." Meint er kleinlaut.

„Dann werde ich mich mal auf meine weite Reise begeben."

Mit diesen Worten drücke ich die Türklinke hinunter,

„Tun Sie das. Ein großer Verlust sind Sie ehe nicht, da Mike die Erklärung lieferte und nicht Sie." Ruft er mir noch nach.

Erneut kann ich nur bestätigen, dass sich Mathelehrer und eine Isabella Marie Swan nicht vertragen, aber nein, mir will ja niemand glauben.

Diese These muss sich aber nicht immer als wahr herausstellen. Ausnahmen bestätigen doch die Regel oder nicht? Etwas entmutigt drücke ich die Türklinke des Sekretariats hinunter und schaue direkt in Mrs. Copes beunruhigtes Gesicht.

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht, Marie?" fragt sie völlig aufgelöst.

„Mrs. Cope beruhigen sie sich wieder." Sie gibt sich sichtlich alle Mühe wieder normal zu reagieren.

„Was ist denn los, Kindchen, dass Sie mich aufsuchen?"

Kindchen? Ich bin siebzehn. Ich möchte doch bitten… -Ich werde wohl noch einmal Gütig sein und ihr das nachsehen, da mir zwei Feinde für den Anfang reichen.

„Gibt es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, dass ich den Mathematikkurs wechseln kann?" frage ich zaghaft nach.

„Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?"

„Sagen wir mal so: Es gab ein paar Missverständnisse - Würde es helfen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass es auch Mr. Vaners Wunsch wäre?"

- „Hat er das Ihnen gesagt?"

„Sagen wir es mal so: Er hat es in einer gewissen Art und Weise angedeutet."

-„Wenn das so ist. Das ändert einiges." Gedankenverloren durchstöbert sie irgendwelche Unterlagen ohne ein einziges Mal auf zu blicken.

„Ah hier ist es." Abermals überfliegen ihre Augen das kleine Blatt Papier.

„Es besteht eine Möglichkeit, Mss Swan. Bei Mrs. Blinzley gibt es noch einen freien Platz." Aufmunternd schaut sie mich an.

„Sie ist sehr freundlich und bis jetzt habe ich nur Gutes von den Schülern gehört."

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer blitzt im schwarzen Ozonloch auf. Jippy!  
Kurz schaut sie auf ihre Armbanduhr und meint, dass es sich jetzt nicht mehr lohnen würde den Unterricht für eine Viertelstunde zu stören.

Nach vielen Danksagungen verlasse ich das Sekretariat und gehe schon einmal zu meinem Englischunterricht in der Hoffnung, dass es ab jetzt nur noch Berg auf gehen kann.

Etwas erschöpft lasse ich mich an der Wand niedersinken und warte dort bis der Unterricht anfängt.

Auch hier musste ich mich glücklicherweise nicht vorstellen. Die anderen Unterrichtsstunden verliefen ziemlich ereignislos. Des Öfteren konnte ich Jessica dabei erwischen wie sie mir todbringende Blicke zu wirft, doch gekonnt ignoriere ich sie.

Zum Glück kann ich nach dem Mittagessen in meinem Zimmer verschwinden, da ich heute Nachmittag keinen Unterricht mehr habe. Am Liebsten wäre ich direkt in die Wohnung verschwunden, aber da ich noch Nichts gegessen habe und ich auch nicht unsere Küche beschmutzen will, womöglich würde Jessica danach eigenhändig eine Teufelsaustreibung durchführen, habe ich mich für die Schulcafeteria entschieden.

Jetzt mal ehrlich, Jessica übertreibt es schon ein Wenig, oder nicht?

Etwas orientierungslos lasse ich meinen Blick über die vielen Tische schweifen bis er an einem hängen bleibt. Schon wieder spielt Mike den Hampelmann und gibt mir zu verstehen, dass ich mich zu ihm setzen soll.

Bevor Mike noch solche Fahnen wie Fluglotsen sie haben auspackt, gehe ich auf den Tisch zu, an dem Mike sich zufrieden wieder hinsetzt.

Seine Probleme hätte ich gerne. –Okay, eins davon habe ich schon… Jessica…

Erneut schaue ich durch die Cafeteria, doch es gibt keinen Hinweis, dass sie auch hier ist.

Zufälligerweise gibt es keinen anderen freien Platz als der gegenüber von Mike. Ich sollte dankbar sein, so kann ich immer wieder flüchtige Blicke auf ihn werfen und davon träumen wie Jessica mit ihm durchbrennt. So sollte die Welt sein…

Aber nein, der werte Herr gegenüber von mir ist zu doof dafür, aber dafür bin ich ja noch da…

Bevor ich auch nur Etwas sagen konnte, stellt Mike mir alle vor.

„Du bist also Jess´ Mitbewohnerin.", stellt Angela fest.

Sie hat blonde, schulterlange Haare und scheint ziemlich sympathisch zu sein.

„Du bist Jessicas Freundin?" frage ich nach, bevor ich noch etwas Falsches von mir gebe.

Kurz lacht sie auf.

„Du hast sie wohl auf den falschen Fuß erwischt." verteidigt Angela sie.

Wahrscheinlich ist jeder Fuß von ihr falsch, den man erwischt.

„Womöglich, wenn du an oberster Stelle ihrer Feindesliste dem Grund zu ordnest, dass ich den falschen Fuß erwischt habe, dann ja." Entgegne ich ihr.

„So schlimm ist sie gar nicht." Entsetzt schaue ich Mike an.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst oder?" Hat er mir nicht gestern noch die Ohren voll gejammert, ich soll doch bitte mir ihr reden?

„Doch schon." Zufrieden mit sich selbst beißt Mike von seiner Pizza ab.

„Hast du ihre vielen Umbringversuche nicht mitbekommen?"

„Marie, meinst du nicht, dass du vielleicht ein wenig übertreibst? Ich mein ja nur. Jeden nimmt Mr. Vaner ein Wenig auf die Schippe, aber du bist ja fast ausgerastet. Du hättest sie mal erleben müssen, Eric." Entsetzt schaue ich ihn an.

„Wenn mir jemand sagt, dass er mich nicht mag, dann ist das nicht ein Wenig jemanden auf die Schippe nehmen, sondern Kritik an meiner Persönlichkeit, obwohl er mich gar nicht kennt."  
"Das erste hat sich so sogar gereimt, nur der zweite Teil nicht. Daran solltest du vielleicht üben, dann wirst du bestimmt in dem Literaturkurs super gut abschneiden."

Arg! Was erwarte ich auch schon von ihm?

Jemand der Hip Hop von Rock nicht unterscheiden kann, kann schon nicht alle Tassen im Schrank haben.

Nein, vielmehr hat er nicht einmal einen Schrank.

„Warum leuchtet dir das nicht ein?"

Viel wichtiger, warum denken alle sie könnten sich immer eine Meinung über jemanden bilden, wenn man diesen nicht einmal eine Sekunde kennt?

Ich will nicht mehr länger, das zu lassen. Warum will das niemand verstehen?

Zu lange habe ich Mäuschen versteck dich gespielt. Ich hatte geschworen, dass ich es nie wieder mit mir anstellen lasse und jetzt muss ich um das Einhalten meines Schwurs kämpfen.

„Marie, du nimmst das viel zu ernst."

-„Sag bloß du kaufst ihm dass mit der rein hypothetischen Sache ab?"

„Klar. Er ist Lehrer, er muss objektiv beurteilen."

Klar er ist Lehrer. Arg!  
"Er ist auch nur ein Mensch und Menschen sind nun einmal nicht objektiv. Man kann es versuchen, aber es wird nie klappen. Wie naiv bist du Mike? Wach endlich aus deiner Traumwelt auf." Bluffe ich ihn an.

„Dann sag mir wie man nur so einen Hass auf seine Mitmenschen haben kann." Jetzt zieht auch er seine Lautstärke an.

„Indem einem nur so einen Mist passiert wie mir widerfahren ist."

Mit diesen Worten verlasse ich schnellstens die Cafeteria und ziehe mich in meinem Zimmer zurück in der Hoffnung dass Jessica nicht hier ist, ansonsten gibt es ja noch Schlüssel und laute Musik.

Doch zum Glück ist sie nicht hier.

Mittlerweile verraucht auch meine Wut wieder und es tut mir schon ein wenig Leid, dass ich so fies zu Mike gewesen bin, aber warum kann er nicht einsehen, dass das Leben kein Ponyhof ist?

Kraftlos lasse ich mich auf meinem Bett nieder und fahre meinen Laptop hoch.

Als erstes brauche ich anständige Musik und somit öffne ich meine Musikdateien und höre Lieder von Eclipse. Immer wenn ich mir ihre Lieder anhöre, habe ich so das Gefühl als würden sie mir aus der Seele singen.

In der Hoffnung dass mir vielleicht Edward geschrieben haben könnte, checke ich meine E-Mails. Seit unseren ersten Mails ist schon so einige Zeit vergangen, doch immer noch schreiben wir uns regelmäßig über belanglose Dinge Mails.

Ich hätte wirklich verstehen können, wenn Edward mir nicht mehr schreiben würde, doch er tut es immer noch.

Lächelnd öffne ich seine Mail:

_Hey meine Kleine, _

_ich muss dir Recht geben, dass es wirklich befreien ist mit jemanden zu reden, der weiß wie es ist andauernd sich in der Öffentlich behaupten zu müssen._

_Du wirst jetzt die Erste sein, die erfährt, dass wir uns aus dem Showgeschäft ziehen werden. Wir haben endgültig die Schnauze voll andauernd von den Medien durch den Kakao gezogen zu werden und uns immer wieder verstellen zu müssen, weil es besser ankommt…_

_Wir sind gerade damit beschäftigt den letzten Song zu schreiben. Wenn er fertig ist, werde ich dir ihn schicken =)_

_Du musst mir dann sagen, ob er dir gefällt…_

_Was ich machen würde, wenn ich die Weltherrschaft in meinem Besitz hätte?_

_Die Frage ist doch wirklich ein Wenig einfallslos, findest du nicht?_

_Ist dir wirklich nichts Besseres eingefallen? Vielleicht solltest du mal einen Kurs belegen, der dann deine Fantasie ein Wenig mehr Horizont verleiht, damit du mir dann originellere Fragen stellen kannst ;-)_

_Ich werde sie aber trotzdem beantworten_

_Also meine Antwort lautet, Frau Reporterin:_

_Als erstes würde ich die Presse verbannen lassen, damit sie keinen Mist mehr schreiben können bis auf den Nachrichtenteil._

_Meine zweite Amtshandlung wäre dann, dass überall Fahndungspapiere mit deinem Bild drauf aufgehängt werden, dass ich dich endlich treffe._

_Ich würde dich wirklich mal gerne treffen und keine Angst, du kannst mein Image nicht mehr ruinieren, sondern nur noch versüßen :)_

_Apropos Treffen. Ich traf letztens Ashley Garanda. Was sie mir alles über dich erzählt hat, also wirklich, böse Bella._

_Das hätte ich ja nicht von dir gedacht *kopf schüttel*_

_Mal Hand aufs Herz, hast du wirklich einem Kleinkind den Lolli geklaut?_

_Ich spende dir liebend gern 20 Cent, damit du dir deinen eigenen kaufen kannst^^_

_Was sie mir noch so über dich erzählt hat, bleibt erst einmal mein Geheimnis. Zu mindestens hast du mir, auch nur unbewusst, einem herrlichen Tag beschert._

_Oh man… Du müsstest jetzt Emmett sehen. Er will ernsthaft Alice beweisen wie stark er doch ist und versucht einem Gummibärchen ein Bein auszureißen._

_Blöder Weise ist er ein wenig ungeschickt und hat in Bio gepennt, deshalb reißt er immer den Kopf ab…_

_Wenn die Gummibärchen eines Tages auf der roten Liste stehen, weißt du Bescheid. Es ist Em´s Schuld._

_Meine kleine Frage an dich ist:_

_Was würdest du machen, wenn du 1,50 und meine Schwester Alice bist?_

_Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt aufhören, denn die Pflicht ruft zur Rettung Alices, die es nicht lassen konnte, Emmett auf zu ziehen wie schwach er doch sei und musste unbedingt demonstrieren, dass sie geschickter als er ist, indem sie mit Hilfe einer Pinzette ein Bein abgerissen hat._

_Was für Kinder ;)_

_So jetzt muss ich wirklich aufhören, ansonsten bleibt nicht mehr viel von ihr übrig._

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Edward. _

Ich muss mir echt eingestehen, dass die wenige Zeilen meine Stimmung erheblich gesteigert haben.

Vielleicht mag es sich ja blöd anklingen, doch er schafft es immer wieder mir ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen zu zaubern.

Ohne groß zu überlegen, tippe ich schon die Antwort:

_Hey du Retter,_

_als erstes: Du bist fies, fies und nochmals fies!_

_Ich will wissen, was sie noch so über mich gesagt hat._

_Menno, nur wegen dir kann ich heute Nacht nicht schlafen!_

_Ja, ich habe einem kleinen Kind den Lolli geklaut, aber nur, weil es von meiner kleinen Cousine die Schaufel gestohlen hat und ich ihm zeigen wollte wie es so ist das Opfer zu sein und nicht der Gewinner._

_Also Herr Richter, ich bin unschuldig wie man ungemein sehen kann. Wie sehen Sie das?_

_Ein Treffen? Glaub mir, dass willst du nicht wirklich._

_Und wie ich dir dein Image ruinieren kann…_

_Davon wird wohl nichts mehr übrig bleiben und alle werden danach fragen, wer zum Teufel ist Edward Cullen? Und das nur wegen eines Treffens?_

_-Harte Realität…_

_Ich kann euch gut verstehen, dass ihr aufhören wollt, auch wenn es um die Musik schade ist, trotzdem sollte man sich selbst treu bleiben können…_

_Ja, ich weiß, das sagt genau die Richtige. Ich habe aber alles versucht Ich zu bleiben, bin aber gescheitert wie man sehen kann._

_Bis jetzt weiß ich noch nicht, ob ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe, aber ich gebe mein Bestes._

_Wahrscheinlich denkst du jetzt, was ich da von mir gebe. Ich werd´s dir sagen:_

_Ich hab ja bei Ashley gekündigt wie du schon weißt und gehe momentan auf´m College. Schon nach dem ersten Tag habe ich mir alles andere als Freunde gemacht._

_Ich bin wohl alles andere als das kleine sympathische Mädchen oder was auch immer du in mir sehen magst…_

_Mir ist es immer noch ein Rätsel, warum du überhaupt mit mir schreibst. Ich mein, ich könnte ja auch eine gemeine Reporterin sein, die dich schamlos ausfragt um nur Geld zu verdienen._

_In dieser grausamen Welt in der wir leben, wäre es bestimmt kein Wunder._

_Jetzt im Ernst, ich bin echt froh, dass du mit mir schreibst._

_Okay, jetzt ist genug mit der Gefühlsduselei :)_

_Meine Frage war vielleicht einfallslos, aber deine?_

_Liegt die Antwort denn nicht auf der Hand?_

_Ich würde ein riesiges Gummibärchen aus Beton bauen, modisch anziehen und Em erneut versuchen lassen eins der Beine auszureißen. Da ich ja nicht fies bin, werde ich ihm einen Pfeil aufmalen, damit er weiß, was das Bein ist ;-)_

_Ich hoffe mal, dass du jetzt nicht meinetwegen zu Spät zu Alice Rettung kamst._

_Meine Frage an dich wäre dann, auf welche Weise würdest du eine hilflose, junge Frau vor einem charmantlosen Nichtswisser retten? Vielleicht kann ich mir ein paar Tipps abschauen…_

_Ich will dich jetzt auch nicht länger langweilen, schließlich hast du bestimmt noch etwas Besseres zu tun als meine Mails zu lesen._

_Liebe Grüße zurück, _

_deine zweite Alice_

Nachdem ich auf „senden" gedrückt habe, fahre ich auch schon wieder mein Notebock runter und krame das Buch „Stolz und Vorurteil" aus meinem Koffer.

Ich finde das Buch toll. Man kann einfach in Jane Austens kleine Welt schlüpfen und all seine Probleme vergessen.

Als ich nicht gerade einmal ein Kapitel fertig gelesen habe, verrät mir ein lautes Poltern, dass Jessica wieder da ist.

Mein Tag hat jetzt wohl seinen Höhepunkt erreicht…

Etwas unmotiviert auf Kommendes, klappe ich mein Buch zu und gehe ins Wohnzimmer.

Keinen einzigen Blick würdigt sie mir.

Arg, das trifft mich echt hart. Diese Schmerzen sind fast unerträglich. Ich glaube ich kann nicht mehr weiter leben…

„Jessica können wir reden?" frage ich sie.

Oh man… Das hört sich wie in so einer schlechten Beziehung an.

Gleich sagt dann der Mann, dass es so nicht mehr weiter gehen kann…

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu bereden." Oder so geht es auch. Der Part kommt eigentlich später, aber woher soll man denn heut zu tage noch gute Schauspieler herbekommen…

Dann muss ich wohl oder übel mir einen Souffleur suchen, der ihr dann den ganzen Text vorsagt…

Moment, Bella, du bist ganz bestimmt nicht mit Jessica zusammen und ihr seid auch in keinem Spielfilm….

Trotzdem würde einiges dafür sprechen:

Die versuchen Blickkontakte, Eifersuchtsattacken auf Mike…

-Ich drehe eindeutig am Rad.

„Jessica, wir müssen noch ein paar Jahre zusammen die Wohnung teilen. Ich will ja nicht einmal deine Freundin sein oder dass du meine bist, man kann doch wenigstens versuchen so gut miteinander auszukommen wie nur möglich, oder nicht?"  
"Damit ich seelenruhig dir dabei zu schauen kann wie du mir Mike wegnimmst? Das hättest du wohl gern." Zischt sie.

„Was? Ich will dir Mike nicht wegnehmen. Außerdem seid ihr noch nicht einmal zusammen, Jessica. Dann kannst du Mike keine Vorwürfe machen, wenn er mit anderen Mädchen redet."

„Wer sagt, dass wir nicht zusammen sind?"

„Na Mike." Antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Warum streitest du ab, dass du unwiderruflich in Mike verliebt bist, wenn du im nächsten Moment dich selbst widersprichst?" Zischt sie wütend.

Ich glaub ich spinne.

„Geht's dir sonst noch gut, Jessica? Ich mach mir ernsthafte Sorgen. Noch einmal zum Mitschreiben: ich will nichts von Mike oder sonst wem. Geh und schnapp ihn dir. Sei aber dann glücklich und lass mich in Ruhe."

„Mädchen, hörst du dir eigentlich selber beim Reden zu?"

Das könnte ich sie fragen…

Skeptisch ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was?"

„Das wollte ich dich nur einmal gefragt haben." Lautet ihre glorreiche Antwort.

„Viel Spaß mit Mike." Wünsche ich ihr zuckersüß und will wieder in mein Zimmer gehen, doch Jessica schmeißt sich von hinten auf mich drauf und zieht an meinen Haaren.

„Hör auf-"

-„dann lass Mike in Ruhe."  
Vergeblichst versuche ich sie von mir runter zu schubsen, doch Jessica krallt sich mit ihren Fingern an mir fest.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich Nichts von ihm will."

-„Immer wieder erwähnst du ihn. Das machen Verliebte eben so."

Mittlerweile lässt sie von mir los und scheint den Tränen nahe zu sein.

„Nutz das jetzt nicht aus, Swan."  
-„Keine Panik, Stanley." Entgegne ich ihr im selben scharfen Ton.

„Warum ist das so schwer zu begreifen: Ich liebe Mike NICHT." Das „nicht" betone ich absichtlich stark.

„Es ist normal, dass ich „Mike immer wieder erwähne", wenn wir über ihn reden, logisch nicht?" Am Liebsten würde ich jetzt die faulen Tomaten meines Mathelehrers haben und sie immer mit ihnen bewerfen, wenn sie etwas anderes behaupten will. Endlich wären dann faule Tomaten ein wahrer Genuss. Jetzt kann ich meinen Mathelehrer endlich verstehen…

„Aber…"

„Aber was? Es gibt kein aber, Jessica. Versteh es endlich oder lass es. Ich habe mittlerweile auf deinen Mist keine Lust mehr." Mit diesen Worten schnappe ich mir meine Jacke und lasse eine in ihrem Stolz gekränkte Jessica zurück.

Egal was ich auch mache, es ist alles andere als normal.

Oder ist die abgeschwächte Form von Schlammquetschen ohne Schlamm normal? Bestimmt nicht.

Mit diesen Gedanken verlasse ich das College und gehe ohne groß zu überlegen auf den See zu und hänge dort eine weile meinen Gedanken nach.

Was soll ich sonst machen? Zu Jessica will ich ganz bestimm nicht zurück und woanders hin kann ich auch nicht.

Also sitze ich solange an dem See und betrachte die kleinen Wellen, die der Wind erzeugt, bis es anfängt zu dämmern.

Der Gedanke gleich wieder in eine Auseinandersetzung mit Jessica zu geraten, bereitet mir ein ungutes Gefühl.

Ich hatte heute eindeutig genügend Konflikte für die restlichen paar Jahre.

Als ich schließlich in der Wohnung bin, ist weit und breit nichts von Jessica zu sehen.

Erschöpft mache ich mich Bett fertig und lege mich dann endlich schlafen in der Hoffnung, dass morgen alles besser wird.

_Hey,_

_vielen lieben Dank für die Rezension :)_

_Hab mich super gefreut._

_Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Chap auch gefallen hat und ihr mir das ein oder andere Review dalasst :)  
lg_


	6. Nachhilfeunterricht Der Anfang des Gr

Nachhilfeunterricht - Der Anfang des Grauens? Teil 1

Erneut weckt mich das sanfte Geräusch eines Föhns. Murrend drehe ich mich um.

Hatte ich gestern Abend nicht noch meinen Wecker gestellt?

Als ich auf die Uhrzeit schaue, reiße ich ungläubig meine Augen auf.

Wir können doch nicht fünf Uhr haben….

„Jessica, weiß du wie früh wir es haben?", rufe ich ihr müde zu.

„Klar. Fünf. Wieso?", fragt sie munter drauf los nach dem Motto: „Fragen kostet ja nichts." Und wenn es doch Gehirnzellen kosten würde, würde man bei Jessica auch keinen Unterschied merken…

Eventuell kostet es nachher ihr Leben, aber macht ja nichts….

Sie hat es ja darauf angelegt…

„Ja, eben fünf Uhr morgens! Tu uns allen einen Gefallen und halte noch etwas Schönheitsschlaf." Mürrisch schließe ich meine Augen.

Doch wenn man Jessica als Mitbewohnerin hat, kann man nicht ruhig schlafen. Lautstark donnert sie den Föhn auf den Boden oder irgendwo anders hin, Hauptsache es macht genügend Lärm. Anschließend geht sie in die Küche, um die Spülmaschine zu betätigen.

Arg… wenn ich richtig wach bin, dann….

Dann… was weiß ich... mir wird schon irgendetwas einfallen, was dann mit ihr passiert.  
Immer wieder wälze ich mich hin und her, doch alles nützt nichts, denn Jessica schafft es erfolgreich mich völlig wach zu kriegen.

Schließlich schleppe ich mich noch etwas erschöpft ins Bad und stelle mich erst einmal unter die Dusche. Als ich mit allem fix und fertig bin, vor allem mit meinen Nerven, weil ich mir Jessicas schreckliche Imitation von Katzengejammer der neusten Auflage anhören musste, checke ich meine Mails, da ich noch ein einhalb Stunden Zeit habe.

Eigentlich habe ich nicht auf eine Mail von Edward gehofft, da er bestimmt etwas anderes zu tun hat, als vor dem PC zu hocken und auf meine Mails zu antworten, doch um so glücklicher bin ich, als sich eine Mail von ihm in meinem Postfach befindet:

_Hey meine kleine Spinnerin,_

_als erstes solltest du wissen, dass du eine ziemlich bezaubernde Person bist und all die anderer Meinung sind, haben dich nicht verdient und sollten mich mal kennen lernen._

_Mach dir deshalb bitte keine Gedanken, Bella._

_Warum ich dir schreibe? _

_Bei deiner ersten Mail fand ich dich sofort sympathisch und wusste, dass du nicht nur den Promi-Ed magst, sondern auch den wahren Edward akzeptieren wirst._

_Sag mal warum hast du dich verstellt?_

_Das verstehe ich nicht so recht…_

_Ich mein, alles was du getan hast, macht einen ziemlich natürlichen Eindruck für einen Tollpatsch, versteht sich ;-)_

_Ach bitte bleib du und werde nicht eine zweite Alice. Eine reicht wirklich._

_Übrigens ist sie heil geblieben…_

_Als unsere Mutter gesehen hat, wie Em auf ihr saß und sie bedrohte, all ihre Klamotten zu verbrennen, hat sie völlig ihre Fassung verloren und Emmett angeschrieen, dass sie uns nicht so erzogen hat. Nun darf Em den gesamten Kleiderschrank von Alice aufräumen und ihre neue Kleidung, die sie auf seine Kosten kaufen wird, neu einsortieren…_

_Ich habe unsere Mum bisher noch nie so erlebt…_

_Bis jetzt war sie immer ruhig und hat alles mit angesehen, wenn wir uns gekabbelt haben. Schließlich ist es unter Geschwister normal…_

_Für alles gibt es anscheinend ein erstes Mal…_

_So als Richter würde ich dich bei dieser plausiblen Erklärung natürlich freisprechen. Was ist das denn für eine Frage? …tz… Frag doch gleich, ob die Banane krumm ist…_

_Ich glaube, ich sollte dir mal ein Päckchen Selbstbewusst mitschicken, damit du nicht mehr so einen Stuss schreibst… von wegen Image ruinieren…_

_Ich werde mich dazu nicht mehr äußern…_

_Was ich mit so einem Fall machen würde?_

_Sehr wahrscheinlich ihm zu einem Shoppingtrip mit Alice nötigen ;-)_

_Da fällt mir ein, dass ich mir für morgen noch eine Ausrede einfallen lassen muss, warum ich nicht mit ihr losziehen kann. Meinst du, ich kann so tun als ob ich die Treppe hinunter gefallen bin?_

_Ich mein ja nur, bei dir klappt es ja auch…_

_Dieses Mal lautet meine Frage:_

„_Warum denkst du, hat die NASA keine Original Aufnahmen der Mondlandung mehr?"_

_Viel Spaß beim Grübeln_

_Hab dich lieb, _

_Edward_

_P.S. Egal was deine Theorie sein mag, es gibt nämlich nur EINE richtige Antwort und das ist meine:P_

Als ich auf die Uhr schaue, merke ich, dass mir nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt, deshalb muss ich mich jetzt auf den Weg zum Frühstück in die Cafeteria machen.

Nachdem ich etwas gegessen habe, mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Politikunterricht.

Glücklicherweise begegne ich Mike und Jessica noch nicht, doch mein Glück soll nicht lange anhalten, denn Jessica biegt gerade in das Klassenzimmer ein.

Zielstrebig setze ich mich auf einen freien Platz und versuche alle anderen aus zu blenden.

*…*…*…*…*…*

Nach dem Unterricht packe ich schnell meine Unterrichtsmaterialien zusammen, als Jessica plötzlich mein Arm festhält.

„Du wirst gefälligst deine Finger von Mike lassen." Zischt sie mir zu.

„Jessica, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, ich habe nicht vor…"  
"Überleg es dir gut, ob du auf mich hörst oder nicht, ansonsten…" Unterbricht sie mich und gerät am Ende ins Stocken.

„Ansonsten, was? Jessica? Wirst du mich mit deinen Barbiepuppen attackieren oder was?"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und einem triumphierenden Grinsen schaut sie auf mich herab.

„Hast du etwa Angst, Swan?"

„Sollte ich das etwa?" Hake ich nach.

Bestimmt habe ich nicht die Absicht Jessica mir als Feindin an zu eignen, aber ich werde es nicht zu lassen, dass sie so herablassend mit mir umgeht.

„Das wirst du mir noch büßen, Marie." Mit diesen Worten dreht sie sich um und stolziert den Gang entlang.

Schnell laufe ich zu meinem nächsten Kurs- Mathematik.

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie besser drauf ist, als meine bisherigen Mathelehrer, ansonsten werde ich sehr viel Spaß gleich haben.

Außer Atem klopfe ich an die Türe und entschuldige mich schnell und setze mich auf den nächst besten, freien Platz.

„Da wir jetzt vollzählig sind", - dabei schaut sie mich eindringlich an. Irgendwie kommt mir das ja sehr verdächtig bekannt vor…- „Ihnen, Miss Swan trifft keine Schuld, wenn Ihre Mitschüler Ihnen nicht bei der Klassenraumsuche helfen, können wir nun endlich mit dem Unterricht beginnen."  
Wow diese Frau gefällt mir.

Schnell schlage ich die Buchseite auf und erblicke mein Lieblingsthema: Lineare Gleichungssysteme….

So viele Themen gibt es, doch natürlich müssen wir mit eins der Schrecklichsten anfangen…

„Bitte nicht." Murmel ich vor mich hin.

„Was ist los?" Fragt mein Sitznachbar besorgt.

Einen kurzen Moment schaue ich ihn verdattert an. Erst als ich bemerke, dass ich das laut ausgesprochen habe, senke ich meinen Blick.

„Ich konnte dieses Thema noch nie gut." Erkläre ich ihm schließlich.

Ein leises Auflachen lässt mich wieder aufhorchen.  
"Was ist denn daran so lustig?" Frage ich ein wenig gereizt. Es ist ja nicht so als ob ich nicht deshalb genug gelitten habe oder dass ich mich hier so gut einintegriert habe, nein, obendrauf werde ich auch noch ausgelacht, wenn ich mal ein Thema nicht kann. Okay, vielleicht ein oder zwei Themen oder alles, aber das ist Mathematik und ich Isabella Marie Swan…

„Es ist nicht so wie du jetzt denkst…" Versucht er zu erklären.

Ungläubig ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch und mustere ihn eindringlich.

Seine kurzen schwarze Haare stehen ihm ein wenig verwuschelt ab und er ist auch sehr braun gebrannt. Flehend schauen seine braunen Augen mich an, ihm doch zu glauben, was er für einen Stuss, er auch immer im Moment auch reden mag….

„....na ja dein Gesichtsausdruck war so geil, ich dachte, was sonst was passiert sein mag und dann ist alles, dass du das Thema nicht magst…"

Schmunzelnd schaue ich ihn an.

Unsicher fährt er mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare.

„Ist schon okay. Bin es ja selber Schuld."

Erleichtert atmet er aus.

„Ach übrigens ich bin Jacob und du musst Marie sein, oder?" Fragend schaut er mich an.

„Die bin ich." Meine ich schließlich und wende mich wieder unserer Mathelehrerin zu, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas aus dem Unterricht mitnehmen zu können.

„Also wer kann mir die richtige Lösung sagen?" Auffordernd schaut sie durch den Klassenraum bis ihr Blick an unserem Tisch hängen bleibt.

Nein, nein, nein. Ihr Blick ist nicht an unserem Tisch hängen geblieben oder?  
"wie sieht es mit Ihnen, Miss Swan, aus?" Auffordernd betrachtet sie nun mich.

Nervös spiele ich mit meinen Fingern.

„Ähm… es tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß die Antwort nicht."

„Dafür brauchen Sie sich doch nicht zu entschuldigen." Meint Mrs. Blinzley und schaut mich freundlich an.

„Wie sieht es mit Ihnen aus, Mr. Black?"

Langsam erhebt er sich und marschiert auf die Tafel zu. Nachdem er seinen Rechenweg, sowie eine Lösung auf die Tafel geschrieben hat, kommt er mit einem Lächeln wieder an unseren Tisch.

„Mr. Black da Sie wie ich sehe auch dieses Thema beherrschen, könnten Se vielleicht Miss Swan Nachhilfe geben, so lange sie den Stoff beherrscht?"

„Natürlich." Erwidert dieser nun und schaut mich strahlend an.

Habe ich auch noch da ein Wörtchen mit zu reden?

Wie es aussieht nicht…

Aber ist ja auch egal. Ich mein ja nur… Schließlich geht es ja nicht um mich, die Nachhilfe bekommen soll und ich bin auch nicht diejenige, der einfach mal ihre kostbare Zeit genommen wird… Nein, ganz und gar nicht.

„Kommst du mit oder willst du noch ein wenig dein Heft anstarren in der Erwartung, dass sich die Lösungen von selbst da hinein schreiben werden?" Fragt Jacob mich belustigt.

Grummelnd stehe ich auf und gehe wie schon die anderen aus dem Klassenraum, da der Unterricht zu Ende ist.

„Wann hast du denn Zeit?" Fragt Jacob mich schließlich.

„Ähm… Wie sieht es mit morgen aus?" Verlegen beiße ich mir auf meine Unterlippe.

Hoffentlich hat er morgen irgendetwas anderes vor.

„Klar. Ist dir fünf Uhr recht?" Fragt Jacob viel zu überschwänglich meiner Meinung nach.

Mir wäre es recht, wenn ich auf dem Mond geschossen werde….

„Ja natürlich… Dann bis morgen um fünf." Mit diesen Worten verschwinde ich schnellstens um die Ecke in Richtung Cafeteria.


	7. Nachhilfeunterricht Teil 2

Nachhilfeunterricht - Der Anfang des Grauens? Teil 2

Nachdem Jacob außer Sicht ist, gehe ich wieder aus der Cafeteria und begebe mich zum Französischunterricht.

Es wäre ja auch viel zu schön gewesen, wenn ich jetzt frei gehabt hätte…

Glücklicherweise stellte es sich heraus, dass ich das Buch schon einmal gelesen hatte, das wir nun im Unterricht besprechen werden, somit konnte ich schon einmal in der Stunde überlegen, was ich Edward schreiben werde.

Der gesamte Tag ging weiterhin so schleppend und immer wieder traf ich Mike oder Jessica, die mich entweder verständnislos oder wütend anschauten.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich mal erkundigen, wer mich raus gelassen hat. Anscheinend bin ich weder normal noch stubenrein, also was habe ich denn in der Zivilisation zu suchen? Ich war echt von Sinnen als ich mich aus meiner Höhle rausgetraut habe und zu euch _reifen _Wesen begeben habe…

Zuversichtlich das der Tag ja nur noch seinen Höhepunkt erreichen kann, gehe ich in die geliebte Wohnung zurück und setze mich sofort an meinen Laptop.

Ungeduldig tippe ich mit meinen Fingern auf den Schreibtisch, während das Notebook hochfährt.

Ich sollte mir vielleicht mal überlegen, ob ich den PC nicht schon morgens anmache, damit ich nachmittags die Wartezeit gespart habe, aber ich will ja nicht so umweltunfreundlich sein…

Andererseits dulde ich Jessica ja auch in meiner Umwelt… Reicht das nicht schon an Pluspunkten?

Sofort öffne ich Edwards letzte Mail und klicke auf das winzige Zeichen „Antworten."

_Hey du Schleimer,_

_ja du hast richtig gelesen. Pah, ich und eine bezaubernde Person und zweitens, ich spinne nicht. Sehe ich etwa wie Spiderman aus und kann Spinnweben hervorzaubern?_

_Das wäre mir neu. Neu heißt ja aber nicht immer, dass es auch schlecht ist, oder nicht ;-)_

_Warum ich mich verstellt habe?_

_Mmh… Das werde ich dir irgendwann mal erzählen, wenn wir uns gegenüberstehen und nein, das war jetzt keine Zusage für eine Verabredung :P_

_Nur weil du mich so lieb darum gebeten hast, bleibe ich " ich" und mutiere nicht zu einer zweiten Alice._

_Das ist ja sehr gnädig von Ihnen, euer Ehren…_

_Was? Die Banane ist krumm? Uha anscheinend sollte ich auch noch in Biologie Nachhilfe bekommen…_

_Ich soll tatsächlich Nachhilfe in Mathe bekommen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?_

_Ich ja nicht… _

_Der arme Junge kann einem richtig Leid tun... hehe, zu mindestens wird mir nicht langweilig und ihm auch nicht ;-)_

_Und nein, nicht so wie du jetzt denkst, typisch… -.-_

_Jedenfalls habe ich sicherlich keine Lust bis ans Ende unserer beiden Leben verbunden zu sein, nur damit ich endlich einmal Mathe verstehe…_

_Ja, ich bin wirklich so ein hoffnungsloser Fall und nein ich übertreibe nicht ._

_Magst du mir dann mal Alice vorbeischicken?_

_Dann könnte man zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche schlagen… _

_Wobei ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, ob Mike wirklich eine Fliege ist :P  
Sum sum sum sum sum :D_

_Verdammt jetzt weißt du, warum ich zu einem Tollpatsch mutiert bin._

_Ja, ich gebe es ja schon zu: Ich hatte einfach keine Lust zu arbeiten… Wer hat das denn schon?_

_Schrei jetzt bitte nicht "hier", nur weil du so viel Geld verdienst, ansonsten überlege ich es mir noch einmal mit der zweiten Alice._

_Sicher funktioniert der Trick auch bei dir. Ich bin heute mal so gnädig und überlasse dir meine Weisheit._

_Lass einfach ein Buch die Treppe runterfallen, poltere diese dann noch runter, dann leg dich auf den Boden, jammer ein wenig und kleb dir anschließend ein Pflaster auf dein armes, gebrochenes Bein… _

_Du wirst schon sehen, du musst dann nicht einkaufen gehen_.

_Vielleicht wirst du ja dann getragen oder wirst im Rollstuhl kutschiert. Wer weiß?^^_

_Warum die NASA keine Aufnahmen von der Mondlandung mehr hat?_

_Vielleicht weil du sie geklaut hast, damit du mich hier und jetzt fragen kannst, wo sie sind und sag jetzt nicht, dass du damals noch nicht wusstest, dass du mit mir schreiben wirst. Immerhin bist du doch hier der Stalker und nicht ich. Da ja die NASA so ein Computer hat, der jeden und überall (auch Menschen in der Zukunft) beobachten kann, hast du dich in diesen eingehakt und meiner Chefin gesagt, sie solle mir deine E-Mailadresse geben und nur aus Höfflichkeit - ja, brauchst dir gar nichts anderes einzubilden- habe ich dir auch geschrieben…_

_Und nun sind die Aufnahmen in deinem Zimmer und jeden Abend schaust du sie dir an und lachst die NASA aus, weil sie so unordentlich sind._

_Wenn das mal nicht eine richtige Antwort ist, weiß ich auch nicht weiter^^_

_Da du ja so große Töne gespuckt hast und sie noch nicht einmal getroffen hast :P, kannst du mir ja mal deine falsche Antwort sagen :)_

_Meine Frage für dich lautet:_

_Wo ist der Anfang eines Kreises und wo ist das Ende? _

_Tja irgendeiner muss mir doch bei Mathe auf die Sprünge helfen, damit ich morgen nicht ganz so dumm dastehe ;-)_

_Lieb dich,_

_Bella_

Schnell schicke ich die Mail ab, bevor ich mir meinen tollen geistigen Erguss noch einmal durchlese und die Mail neu schreibe.

Edward wird so oder so denken, dass ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank habe…

Glücklich starre ich auf den Bildschirm und lehne mich etwas in meinen Stuhl zurück.

Voller Vorfreude auf die Antwort aktualisiere ich andauernd die Seite, bis auf einmal die Türe lautstark aufgestoßen wird und ich rückwärts von meinem Stuhl runterfalle…


	8. Nachhilfeunterricht Teil 3

Kapitel 7 - Nachhilfeunterricht - Der Anfang des Grauens? Teil 3

_Voller Vorfreude auf die Antwort aktualisiere ich andauernd die Seite, bis auf einmal die Türe lautstark aufgestoßen wird und ich rückwärts von meinem Stuhl runterfalle…_

Murrend richte ich mich wieder auf und starre in Jessicas amüsiertes Gesicht.

„Versucht da jemand sterbender Schwan zu spielen?" Sichtlich begeistert von ihrem tollen Einfall lacht Jessica drauf los und auch ihre Freundin Tanya, welche neben ihr steht, beginnt zu lachen.

„Dankeschön" Gespielt höflich lächle ich meine Mitbewohnerin an.

Ein verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck legt sich auf ihr Gesicht und man kann förmlich sehen, wie ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeitet. Wenn das wohl nicht zu einem Stromausfall führt…

„Wie meinst du denn das jetzt?" Fragend schaut Jessica mich an.

„Na, du hast doch gerade indirekt zugegeben, dass du mich hübsch findest. Dafür habe ich mich nur bei dir bedankt."  
-„Aber, aber…"  
"Gute Nacht, Jessica." Mit diesen Worten widme ich mich wieder meinem Laptop und versuche Jessicas merkwürdigen Geräuschen keine Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen.

`Und ich dachte, ich wäre nicht stubenrein… Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit Jessica zum Tierarzt gehen. ´

Ungeduldig aktualisiere ich abermals die Internetseite und komme mir ein wenig dämlich vor, weil ich schon beinahe abhängig von Edwards Mails bin.

Als ich sehe, dass sich eine neue Nachricht in meinem Postfach befindet, breitet sich ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen aus.

Enttäuscht muss ich feststellen, dass es nur Spam ist.

Edward wird sicherlich nicht den ganzen Tag vor dem Pc sitzen und darauf warten, dass ich ihm eine Antwort schreibe.

* * *

Nachdem ich gestern Abend noch zig Male meine Mails kontrolliert habe, bin ich schließlich erschöpft ins Bett gefallen.

Ich sollte mir endlich eingestehen, dass diese Mailfreundschaft nicht gut für mich ist.

Es kann sicherlich nicht gesund sein, dass ich ständig den Drang habe an einen Computer zu gehen, um mich zu vergewissern, dass Edward mir noch nicht geschrieben hat.

Müde setze ich mich zu Mike und Angela an einem Tisch, dabei bemerke ich zu spät, dass Jessica auch an diesem Tisch sitzt. Wie schon gesagt: Eindeutige Nebenwirkungen…

„Guten Morgen, Marie. Auch schon wach?" Viel zu fröhlich grinst Mike mich an.

So viel gute Laune sollte verboten werden.

Hat irgendjemand hier Zewa – wich und weg? Dann könnte ich dieses widerliche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wegwischen und wenn ich dann schon einmal dran bin, könnte ich auch noch Jessica wegwischen, Mr. Banner, die Schule, die ganze Welt….

„Anscheinend ja nicht." Bling – Erneutes Lächeln.

„Marie, hast du schon gehört, dass neue Schüler zu uns kommen?"

- ´Woher denn? Vor kurzem lag ich noch im Bett und nein ich hatte keine Eingebung, die mir verrät, dass sonderbare Menschen zu uns Irren auf die Schule kommen…`

„Sicher hast du davon schon gehört, es weiß eigentlich schon jeder."

Genervt verdrehe ich die Augen…

Reden ist Silber und Schweigen ist Gold, richtig? - Richtig und in Mikes Fall ist Reden Müll und Schweigen eine Millionen Wert.

„Jedenfalls habe ich gehört, dass die Schüler total heiß sind und du bist doch nur Single, nicht wahr?"  
- `Redet Mike wirklich von _heißen Schülern_? Da können wir wohl alle mal hoffen, dass er sich nicht an ihnen verbrennt und wenn, dann hoffentlich verbrennt er sich dabei seine Zunge…´

„….und du dachtest, Jessica wäre nicht nett. Also wirklich. Du könntest dich ruhig einmal bei ihr bedanken, dass sie an dich denkt."  
- „Moment. Was soll ich?"  
"Dich bei Jessica bedanken", glücklich strahlt mich der Blonde an.

- „Wofür?" Misstrauen breitet sich in mir aus. Als ob Jessica jemals etwas Nettes für mich tun würde.

„Dass du die neuen Schüler herumführen darfst. Du weißt schon: Du redest mit ihnen, lernst sie näher kennen und zag schlägt die Liebe zu."

`Beruhig dich Bella, bevor bei Mike etwas anderes zuschlägt und das wollen wir doch alle nicht… - Und wie ich das will!!!´

„Habe ich jemals gesagt, dass ich möchte, dass irgendjemand sich in mein Leben einmischt? Vor allem nicht Jessica!" Auffordernd schaue ich Mike an.

„Aber die heißen Schüler", beginnt Mike zu stottern.

- „Vergiss es, Mike." Mit diesen Worten wende ich mich von ihm ab und gehe zu meiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde.

Dummerweise bin ich noch viel zu früh da, sodass ich mit anhören darf, wie unzählige Schüler sich über die Neulinge unterhalten.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie schon morgen anreisen sollen."

- „Hoffentlich ist einer von ihnen in einer meiner Kurse."  
`Ist irgendjemand hier in der Lage Gehirn zu verteilen?`

Plötzlich ertönt eine helle Stimme durch den gesamten Korridor.

„Neulich ist in China ein Sack Reis umgefallen!!!"  
Amüsiert schaue ich zu der Person, die die Neuigkeit durch den Flur geschrieen hat.

Selbstbewusst schreitet sie mit ihren kleinen Beinen zu uns Wartenden und lächelt uns an.

„Willst du dich etwa über uns lustig machen?", giftet Jessica sie sofort an.

Sie scheint auch überall zu sein, so lange sie einen anbluffen kann. Wahrscheinlich wurde ihr, als sie noch ein Baby war, so eine Glocke einplatziert und wenn immer eine Gelegenheit sich anbahnt, wo man einen anzicken kann, klingelt es in Jessicas Kopf und sofort folgt sie dem Klingeln, dabei muss sie jedes Mal feststellen, dass sie sich im Kreis bewegt, da ja das Klingeln in ihrem Kopf ist, aber irgendwann ist sie doch am richtigen Ort.

Manchmal etwas verspätet oder etwas zu früh, aber auf die neuste Technologie kann man sich ja nicht immer verlassen. Bestimmt denkt sie auch ab und zu, dass sie der neuste Mozart ist und versucht einen Rhythmus zu finden und in diesem Takt lacht sie spöttisch über ihre Mitschüler…

„Jepp, das will ich", grinsend schaut die Schwarzhaarige die schockierte Jessica an.

„Das willst du sicherlich nicht. Das ist aber das letzte Mal, dass ich dich freundlicherweise korrigiere." Zufrieden lächelt Jessica in die Menge und verschwindet um die nächste Ecke.

„Ist die immer so drauf?"

„Normalerweise ist sie noch viel schlimmer drauf, aber frag niemand anderes danach, da alle denken, sie wäre die Unschuld in Person. Ach ich bin übrigens Marie", stelle ich mich der neuen Schülerin vor.

„Hey, ich bin Alice."  
"Und du interessierst dich also für Reissäcke in China", grinse ich sie an.

„Immerhin interessanter als das Geschwätz der Schüler. Es ist mehr als nervig, die ganze Zeit zu hören, wie toll die Neuen sein sollen."

„Die Schule hofft einfach darauf, dass sie mit euch eine neue Attraktion eröffnen können."

-„Das könnte es auch sein", lacht Alice.

Da der Lehrer mittlerweile auch schon da ist, folgen wir schließlich unseren Klassenkameraden in den Klassenraum, als eine laute Stimme mich zum Warten bewegt.

„Hi Marie, warte bitte einen Moment. Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn wir schon in der Mittagspause die Nachhilfe haben?" Völlig außer Atem kommt Jacob vor mir zum Stehen.

Etwas verwirrt schaue ich ihn an.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Ich bin gerannt, um dich zu finden."

`Ausführlicher geht das wohl nicht mehr, oder?´

„Hätte das nicht bis zur Mathestunde gereicht?" Ratlos schaue ich zu Alice.

„Eben nicht. Ich hab nämlich heute Nachmittag eine Verabredung und ich hatte ja versprochen, dass ich dir helfe." Immer noch keuchend rappelt Jacob sich allmählich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und schaut mich eindringlich an.

„Das ist echt kein Problem."  
Glücklich strahlt Jacob mich an und umarmt mich schließlich.

„Echt? Vielen lieben Dank. Dann treffen wir uns in der Mittagspause bei mir in der Wohnung, ja? Bis dann."  
"Bis später", glucksend schaue ich ihm zu, wie er wieder davonrennt.

„Was war denn das?" Lachend betrachtet auch Alice Jacobs Laufbahn.

„Ähm…das war Jacob. Komm lass uns reingehen."


End file.
